Gamma di Furia - english version
by Plume85
Summary: I remember a lab, the orphanage, and an idiot bumping into me. Well, the idiot became my brother. I'm Luciana, red eyes, black hair, and able to make a weird and dangerous flame. I'm in the mafia since I was 2, and with a certain Dino as my brother, I won't be able to leave it. But well, I go to a school for mafia kids, live with a demon tutor and train with babies./Slight SxOC
1. Meet Luciana

**Hi everyone ! So, this is the first chapter of this fiction, which is a translation. the original one is on my profile, and its sequel, and the sequel of the sequel, but unless you can understand french very well, you won't understand a word.**

 **So yeah, I'm French, and I'll be 18 in a few month. I'm in my last year of highschool, I'm not fluent in english even if I'm good at it, so there might be some mistakes in the story. Like, a lot. This is just a try to see if this story can have success in english. But, no matter if it has, I'm still writing it in French, and that's my priority, with exams, so I don't know how I will update this. Well, it's also a great way to improve my english, so let me know if you see mistakes.**

 **My character might and probably seems to be a Mary-Sue. But it's not, well I think. It's juste explain much, much more later in the story. Bacause here, you'll have 27 chapters. In the sequel, 100. And in the sequel of the sequel, I have almost 60 chapters written and something like 26 posted. Just, keep on reading ? And be nice ? Please ?**

 **Anyway, enjoy !**

 **PS: Akira Amano owned the manga, I only owned the OC. Sorry for the OCC !**

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

My name is Luciana, and I'm two years old. Right now, I'm holding my big brother's hand, hard because an old man that I don't know is looking at us. I raise my eyes to my brother. His red eyes, like mine, are looking at the man. He lets go of my hand and I start to clap when I see him doing these pretty lights again. Once he did it, he take my hand again and the mister gives him his scarf and tells him he is his son. I don't understand why he says that. Mama lets Fratello go and she pulls me back when the mister takes my brother's hand.

"Fratello !"

He looks at the man, who nods and Fratello moves toward me. He smiles at me and puts his necklace with and "X" around my neck. His hand goes in my hair.

"We'll see each other again one day Ann', I promise you."

"Pinkie Promise ?" I ask.

"Yep." he answers when he crosses his pinkie with mine.

He ruffles my hair and I pout. My brother always do that to make fun of me. But I don't really care. I start to cry when my brother goes back to the mister. I try to go with him but mama holds me back.

"Luciana, stay here !" she yelled at me when she lifts me up.

"Xanxus !"

Xanxus don't return whereas he always comes when I cry. Why don't he come ?

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

Mama told me to stay in the living room. She is talking with someone. But the mister she is talking with scares me with his red eyes. Fratello's used to always comfort me. I want him back to tell me I am sissy, but mama keeps telling me he won't come back. So I play with the necklace he gave me instead. I turn my head when the door is opened. Mama has money in her hand, a lot, and she don't look at me. The mister goes to me and kneels. He really scares me.

"Mama, the mister scares me !" I say running to my mother.

"You talk well for a two year-old little girl." the man tells me when he is coming to me.

"Fratello used to always say that I was really smart for my age."

The mister smiles so I hide behind mama's legs, but she takes me before and gives me to the mister. I look at mama. She is shaking.

"Luciana, you're gonna go with the mister."

"But I don't want mama !" I cry when I try to go back on the floor. The mister squeezes me aroung my tummy, and I can't breathe anymore.

"Do as I say !" she yells before going back to the kitchen.

I sniff and keep crying, but the mister don't like it so he slaps me. My cheek hurts but I stop to cry.

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

I left with the mister three years ago. I think. I look at the necklace around my neck and grasps it. I don't know where I got it, but I don't want to take it off. The mister told me it was normal that I don't remember anything from my life before because I grew up, and my memories are fading. I glance at the kids around me and stop on a kid with blue hair. He has an eye-patch. But he has pretty blue eyes. But he is always alone. Once, he was bleeding a lot so I helped him. He had looked at me without saying anything while I was trying to stop the bleeding with my top.

The mister who took me to this place comes in the room and takes me by the hand gently. But I am shaking because I know what he is going to do to me. He always acts nice to me before, and after but...he always ties me to a table and put a lot of needles into me.

He says it is for some tests. But every single time it hurts me. So I shout, and I cry. So he slaps me and tells me to shut up. When he is done with his tests, he takes a knife and cut me at my belly or my back. It hurts me a lot, but he tells me he will keep doing it until it don't.

" _Luci, salut_ "

" _Sa...lut Romain._ "

Romain, it is the one who has to suffer the same tests than me. He told me he was French and that he was here for five years. He is also older than me by three years. He calls me Luci because he finds Luciana too long.

The tests today makes him really tired I think. His blue eyes are tired, his black hair much more ruffled than the other days. A woman takes him away and they put me on the table. Before, I fought back, but they hit me so I stopped. They attach me to the table and the mister starts the tests. I try really hard not to cry for the next hours. When they let me sit on the table, the mister seems really happy. He cuts my belly, but I don't feel anything except my blood flowing.

"Finally ! The first step is done !"

I tilt my head when he ties me again. But he has finished his tests for today, no ? He puts a mask on my mouth and nose. Oh, my eyes are closing. I feel...tired...

I open my eyes and sit. I take the mask off. I take all of the...drips they called them ? I take all of them off and turn my head to the man who is looking at me. I don't like him. He wants to hurt me too.

Why is he looking at my hand like that ? I glance at it and understand why I was feeling heat at my hand. It is shining, it looks like a flame. This light remind me of something, but I don't know what. I look at the man again.

He is like the others. He wants to hurt me ! But I have done nothing !

I want to hurt him like they all hurt me everyday. I stretch the hand with the flame towards him and she leaves to go to him. The flame touches him and he disappeared. I don't know why. I stand up but fall immediately. I can't stand up.

"Kufufu, it looks like we have another survivor."

I raise my head to see the blue-haired boy in front of me. He don't have his eye-patch anymore, and he has a red eye with weird things in it.

"What's your name ?"

"Luciana." I answer while trying to stand up.

I fall again. The boy looks at me ad takes me on his back. He is covered in blood.

"My name is Rokudo Mukuro."

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

I've been with Mukuro for four months now. We live in the street, and we steal what we can to eat. But since three or four days now, Mukuro is weird. I like him, he is my only friend. So I worry about him.

Mukuro also taught me some magic tricks ! He do a lot of magic, and the pasture he makes makes me smile. Thanks to him, I can make another me and change a few things about me, like hiding the big and ugly scars on my body. I can't do it for a long time, but he tells me I'm doing well.

"Mukuro, where are we going ?" I asks him, following him.

"I'm going somewhere, but I don't know for you."

"Huh ?"

" _Arrivederci_."

He puts his hand on my forehead and my eyes shut themselves. Why he leaves me too ?

When I wake up, the first thing I do is looking around me. It's a street that I don't know.

"Mukuro ?" I says quietly.

The sound of the bystanders is my only answer. Nobody cares about me. I curl up and hide my face. All of this, it's because of that red-eyed man. It's because of him if I'm alone now. Something warm rolls down my cheek. It don't take me a lot of time to realize I'm crying.

Why me ? What have I ever done ?

I take hold of my necklace. Do I have a mummy ? A daddy ? And why did Mukuro leave me alone ?

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

I didn't stay alone for long. A lady appeared one day in front of me and gave me bread and told me she was taking me with her. I said yes, but I think I regret it today. It's probably have been six months since I'm in this orphanage. A doctor came once and told me I should six years old. But I don't even remember my birthday.

But I'm not hungry or cold anymore. But everyone insult me, call me a monster and I'm always alone.

Why ?

My flame. The one I had when I met Mukuro, I did it again. In front of the other kids and some adults. Since then, they call me monster, or just pretend that I'm not here. Not so long ago, a man came, a priest I think. The adults talked about an exorcism, but when the priest saw my flame, he left very quickly.

"Monster !"

"You don"t deserve to live !"

I stand up and leave without glancing at them. Their words hurt, and that's the only thing that hurts me. Since I left with Mukuro, I fall, I bleed, I bang into things, whatever, I don't feel anything.

I look up to the sky. Since when it's nighttime ? It's cold too, I didn't take the coat Clorinda got me. I'm lost too. I shiver, I don't feel the ground under my feet, or even my fingers. It's winter, I think, it would explain the snowflakes which start to fall. I shiver again.

"Watch out !"

I turn around just in time to see a blond-haired boy, taller than me, fall on me. As always, I don't feel anything, whereas I have the impression that something hot is trickling in my hair. My eyes shut themselves. I wanna sleep. Before to totally fall asleep, I see faintly the worried face of the boy above me. I think he's calling me, but the only thing I hear is the name of the man with the boy. Romari I think.

 **That day, I met Dino, heir of the Cavallone Family, for the first time.**

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

" _Luci, salut_ ": Luci, hi.

" _Sa...lut Romain._ ": Hi Romain.

 **Hey ! I hope you like, and if you do, please leave a review. And follow the story. And favorite it. If you want to, of course ! Ciao~!**


	2. Meet Dino

**Hi ! That's the chapter 2 ! The manga is owned by Akira Amano, I only own the OC. I apologize for the OOCs and for the mistakes. Do not hesitate to tell me what they are by PM, and if someone wants to correct them before I post a chapter, please let me know !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

I have never seen a room this big before. At the orphanage, we all sleep in a dorm. The mattresses are not comfy, I often hear the other complaining about it. Here, the mattress is very soft. Unlike my bed, the blankets keep me warm, I don't need to curl up to find some heat.

"Boss, she's awake." a voice says next to me.

I turn my head to see a black-haired man with glasses and a mustache shaking a blond-haired boy, who is sleeping in a very weird position in the armchair. I sit and watch the boy while he is waking up and yawning. He notices me and stop right away. I could have thought he was stuck if his brown eyes weren't blinking. I blink and the blond boy is just in front of me, saying he is sorry or something like that.

"Wh-What happened ?"

"I slipped and fell on you. Your head had hit the ground and had started bleeding. You were also suffering from hypothermia so we brought you to our home."

"Your...home ?" I ask, tilting my head.

"Yeah, just the time for Romario to heal you and for your body to warm up. I'm Dino by the way !"

"Luciana." I whisper, staring at his outstretched hand.

"Usually, when we're introducing ourselves, we shake hands, like that." he tells me, taking my hand to shake it with a lot of energy.

"Okay, like that ?" I ask him, shaking his hand with even more energy.

"Less energy, you could tear the other's hand apart otherwise !" Dino laughs, and I notice Romario smiling a little bit behind.

"Tell me kid, where are your parents ?" the only adult asks me.

"I dunno." I tell him.

"You don't ?" Dino repeats with wide eyes.

"I don't know them." I explain, grasping the blanket with my hands.

"Where should we take you back then ?" Romario inquires when he kneels down next to Dino.

That's the first time talks to me so nicely. I look at Romario's face, which shows no signs of anger or disgust, and then Dino, who's grinning and seems to be a little worried because of my silence.

"Orphanage."

"Very well, we will bring you back then."

"Now ?" he almost shouts, startled. " I mean, she can stay in my room a little bit longer, I don't mind !"

"Boss, we cannot keep her, they must be looking for her."

I lower my head. They're not, they don't like me. Except for Clorinda maybe. She's the only one to be kind to me. She even told me I shouldn't see my flame as a curse, but as a blessing. She thinks I can do great things with it.

I grasp Dino's sleeve, who was trying to convince Romario to make me stay. Once I have all of his attention, I look deeply into his eyes.

"If I go back, you'd come to see me ?"

"Well, I..."

He glances at Romario. I feel something squeezing my heart. He's gonna leave me too.

"I'll make everything I can for it !"

I look at him, and my watery eyes are probably the thing that make him panic. I don't know if he means it, but it's the first time someone tells it me, even if it's just to avoid to hurt me.

When we got out of the car, Dino took my hand until we reached the orphanage. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel. That's the first time I feel someone else's heat. Even with Mukuro, we didn't use to touch each other, except when he gave me a piggyback. Mukuro...I hope he's okay. Maybe he's in an orphanage too.

"What can I...oh gosh, what have you done again !?"

"Nothing." I mumble, gazing at the shoes Dino lent me.

"That's my fault." Dino explains while scratching the back of his head with an embarrassed smile on his face.

"Hey, the monster came back !"

"Not as if we missed her anyway !"

I tighten Dino's hand, avoiding their gaze. I feel Dino squeezing my hand back, and a hand on my head.

"I'm sorry for the troubles she caused you." The woman apologized. I don't remember her name. She snatches me away from Dino and take my hand harshly in hers. As if I was gonna feel something. " She had probably found a good way to be invited at rich people's place."

"Do you treat all the children here the same ?" Dino asks with an innocent smile.

"Excuse me !?" she exclaimed, offended. "With all due respect..."

"With all due respect," Romario interrupted her "those kids need affection and respect. Boss, we have to go now."

"Luciana, I'll come back, I swear !" Dino promised, coming closer to me with his pinkie in the air.

I look at him, then his pinkie. Before I realize it, I crossed my pinkie with his to seal his promise.

Dino did come back. Often with Romario, sometimes with another man. He gave me toys and his old clothes from when he was my age. He told me it wasn't really girl's clothes but that it was warmer than the ones that I got. Oddly, since Dino comes by, the bullies leave me alone. They keep looking at me, but with jealousy now.

"Hey Ana !"

I raise my eyes to his smiling face. No matter what I say, or what I do, usually wrong when it comes to manners, he grins and laughs. Quickly, he takes my hand and brings me to the first floor, in the hall. A man wearing a suit that I have never seen before is next to Romario.

"Father, she's here !" Dino exclaims.

"So this is the Luciana you always talk about." He says while kneeling in front of me, the same smile than Dino's on his lips.

I instinctively hide behind Dino, looking at the man with wide eyes. He is Dino's dad ? He seems to be nice.

Adoption. Dino's dad wanted to spend the afternoon with me and Dino to know me. He said Dino talks a lot about me as his little sister. When he said that, I blushed. I wonder if I have a brother or a sister somewhere. After all, maybe someone share my red eyes and my black hair. For now, I'm listening Dino's dad talking about adoption with the manager of the orphanage. She's peeking at me sometimes, looking scared.

"We will come back tomorrow and you will move with us." Dino's dad told me, putting a hand on my head.

"See you tomorrow !" Dino said, grinning as usual.

I smile a little when I look at him, Romario and the man I'm supposed to call "Father" starting from tomorrow leaving.

Later in the evening, I put all my things in a bag the orphanage gave me when two boys come behind me. One of them take my hair and yank it until I'm on the floor. The other one goes on top of me and starts hitting me. I don't feel anything, which they seem to notice because the boy who yanked my hair starts to kick me in the ribs. Even if I don't feel anything, it starts to anger me. I'm leaving this place, why are they doing that ?

"Stop..." I ask with a low voice.

"So we're adopted by rich people and we show off ?" One of them spit, kicking me harder. "Tch, why would they want a freaking monster like you !?"

"A monster ? A demon you mean !" His friend said and then points at my eyes with his finger. "You saw her eyes !?"

"Stop !" I shout.

My flame is back. Without thinking, I put my burning hand on the cheek of the one keeping me on the floor. He screams. The other one is scared and run off, probably to ask for help. I inverse our positions and find myself on him, burning him and he just begs me to stop.

"Why would I stop !?" I shout at him, with anger and hatred I didn't know I had. "You call me a monster since the first day I came here, so you know what..." I whisper softly to him, approaching my face closer to his. "I'm gonna show you how much I can become one. Not a monster, but a demon, trash."

Seeing the fear in his eyes makes me happy. I raise my burning hand to his eye and I wait, his scream filling my ears. But suddenly, somebody lift me and throw me against the wall. Well, who would have thought they had so much strength ? I glance at the boy, who is whining because of the pain, his hands close to his face. He is afraid of touching it. Maybe his eyes melted, who knows ? From the number of people in the room, the other boy might have brought all the orphanage. Without looking at them, I stand up, take my bag and start leaving. Everyone leave my way, but I can feel their stares. Disgusted, scared, hateful. I finally find Clorinda, who is shocked.

"I'm sorry." I say staring at her. "Maybe I really am a monster after all, but...thanks for everything." I whisper, ducking my head.

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

I feel guilty. Dino probably hates me now, but I didn't have the choice. I was sick of letting them hurt me, so I defend myself. I just hurt him like he used to hurt me every day with his words, right ? I know hurting people is bad, but I have no regrets. Does it make me a monster ?

Anyway, it's probably had been two weeks since it happened and I'm back in the streets. I steal what I can, like before. Like the times where I was with Mukuro.

"I'm begging you, please !"

"You didn't give my money, did ya !? You're gonna suffer until I have it !"

"No...please I..." The man stutters before he screams because of the pain.

I get closer to the men and, even if the lights are weak in the back alley, I see a man shooting at a form on the ground. I get closer again. The form is actually a man, a bleeding man. The sight of blood don't make me anything, even the fact that this man is probably gonna die don't make me anything. I want him to be quiet. I think that all the negatives feelings I had for a very long time appear at the exact same time.

"Shut up." I coldly say, taking a step forward.

"Girl, get out of here or I'll have to kill you too." The man growls at me.

"He...help me..." The injured man begs me.

I look at him with cold eyes and without warning, I had my flame and threw it through his chest, making a clear hole in it. His face is now stuck in a pathetic grimace. A whistle of admiration comes to me. I raise my eyes to the one who is armed.

"Well kid, I'm surprised ! You've got potential."

"Potential ?"

"I think you can bring me a lot of money." He told me with a smirk full of lust.

 **That day, I met Simon. By the age of six, maybe seven, I became a hit-man, or more like a hit-woman...**

 **...but not for long.**

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

 **Here, hope you liked it and leave a review so that I know your opinion ! Ciao~!**


	3. Meet Belphegor

**Hi ! That's the chapter 3 ! The manga is owned by Akira Amano, I only own the OC. I apologize for the OOCs and for the mistakes. Do not hesitate to tell me what they are by PM, and if someone wants to correct them before I post a chapter, please let me know !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

A picture, a place, a period. I got used to this assassin's life now. I live with a bunch of other people now, especially men, even if there are some women and teenagers. I know now that Simon has an "agency" which takes on assassins. People would think that killing people would traumatized a six year-old girl, but no. Life is not kind at all, and since I'm here my personality totally change. After all, I've seen more dead people than I should ever have, now or...in the lab.

I grasp my necklace in my hand. I always wear it, no exception.

I kill in cold blood to have a roof above my head. That's only a job like another, right ? That's what Simon told me when he explained what was his job, and what I was going to do from now on. I quickly made up my mind. I kill people, if they cannot defend themselves, they're nothing more than scums. And we get ride of scums without feeling guilty.

"Tonight he's dead, got it ?"

I take the picture, nodding mechanically. Well, with that face he won't be missed. I leave the hotel, which is abandoned and used as our base. The cold of March would freeze me to the bone if I didn't have Dino's coat. With my hood on, I walk, my eyes not leaving the ground until I reach my next victim. According to Simon, he's in a apartment from the middle-class part of the town.

According to his gaze, he's surprised to see a brat. Damn, my personality really changed, didn't it ? It's not as if I cared after all. I don't care if I'm the only six year-old girl to talk and think like that.

"Simon sent me."

"He takes on brats now ? What a fucking joke !" The man laughs. He squats in front of me.

Big mistake man. I put my hand on his face and summon my flame. He just realized what I was doing that I make his head explode like a balloon. Luckily, I have no blood or piece of brain on me. Even my hand is clean. I leave the apartment as if nothing ever happened and start to make my way back to the hostel when someone bump into me. I hear a clank on the concrete when I get up. A blond haired boy, probably my age, is rubbing his nose. He takes the object on the ground, a crown, and put it back in his hair...How can he see with this bangs !?

"Peasant, you're blocking the way."

"The sidewalk is for everyone you know." I say, frowning at him.

"Tch." He hisses. "A Prince like me does not have time for people of your kind peasant."

"Well sorry, oh my dear Prince." I mock him, bowing in front of him. "I wasn't expecting to meet a Prince of your rank in that kind of street."

"I..."

"Anyway, what does a brat like you do here all alone ? If you're a real Prince, people should be looking for you."

"We're probably the same age, stupid. And it's none of your business."

"You're lost."

"I'm not..."

"I wasn't a question, _stupid_."

He growls and takes my hand to take me to an alley.

"Ehhh...don't ya think you're a little too young to rape me Princey ?"

"Rape ?" He repeats, not understanding what I was implying.

"You'll understand when you'll be older." I sigh. I really do know more things than I should. "What's your name by the way ?"

As I already said, my personality changed. I say what I think and I'm much more less shy than at the orphanage. I...don't let people bully anymore. I defend myself. I know I can kill if someone piss me off. I'm not weak anymore.

"Why should I say my name to a peasant like you ?"

"Because I can help you to find your way ?"

He seems to be thinking about it for a few seconds before folding his arms.

"Belphegor." He growled again.

"Not as hard as it seems, right ?

"And you ? I introduced myself, it's your turn now !"

"Luciana." I say, grasping my necklace. "I'm Luciana."

I feel him staring at me. Then, he turns his head to look at something else. And we stay like that, in front of each other, without talking, for a few minutes. Or hours because our only light is the sunset now.

"You're a real Prince ?"

"Of course I am !"

"So your parents are worried, no ?" I ask, tilting my head.

"As if they were going to worry about me..." He whispers. He lowers his head to the ground.

"But if you're the Prince, then you're the heir, so..."

"Rasiel always says he is the only heir !" He snaps at me. He even raises his head.

"Rasiel ?"

He starts to talk. About his life, about his twin who gets all the eyes on him because he was the first born. About how Belphegor is alone most of the time. I think I can relate to that in a certain way. Even if in my case, it wasn't a freaking twin brother but a weird power.

-But there has to be something where you can beat Rasiel, right ?" I try to seem to be a little bit concerned by what he told me, but I get no response.

I start to leave when I'm stopped by his voice. Or more like the really weird laugh he's making right now.

"I hate him and I hate all of them...One day I'll make them disappear...ushishishi..."

"Okay, that, that was creepy as hell !"

"A peasant shouldn't tell this to a Prince." He whispers softly. He starts to get closer to me.

"I'm not scared of you, but stay the hell away from me." I tell him. My flame appear and I show him to make him stop coming.

It works, because he stops and looks at it. I think he's losing himself in it. But lucky me, he shut up. And...now he grins. A very, very big grin. Usually, when a kid grins, it's cute. But that, him grinning like that, it's just creepy. That's a sadistic smile he has !

I thought I wasn't a normal kid, guess I found someone like me.

"I don't want to go home !" He moans. He's back to normal.

"Look, I have other things to do than staying with you." I sigh. I start to leave but he don't seem to want to budge. I sigh once again and hold out my hand. "You can come back tomorrow if you want to, I'll be there."

"Why would I want to see you again ?"

"From what I've understood, you're pretty alone and..."

I remember the name-calling. I've never had a friend of my age. Maybe Belphegor can be the first one ?

"Fine." He accepts. He walks away and waves at me, a huge grin on his face. "Tomorrow at the same time then !"

I stare at him with wide eyes. Then I blink. Was that...wasn't it the kind of grin you have when you have something you wanted ? He...just tricked me ! There's no doubt now. He's leaving as if he knew the way.

What a freaking...

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

While I was going to the meeting point with Belphegor, I saw someone I knew. A woman from the orphanage. I knew that if she had seen me, she would have shouted and attracted too much attention. So I changed my appearance. I will always thanks Mukuro for teaching this. So now, I have long curly blond hair and blue eyes.

That's probably the reason why Belphegor is looking at me weirdly. Not that I can see his eyes though.

"A peasant like you doesn't deserve to be with a Prince like me."

"Don't ya recognize me ?" I ask, even if I already know the answer.

I stop my magic trick and turn back into Luciana, the one with pitch black hair and red eyes. After a few seconds, where he don't move at all, he starts to smile.

Comes a time where it's not scary anymore I guess. Even if I met him yesterday.

"That's it, you have to be my Princess."

"Huh ?"

"A Prince has to have an impressive Princess, and you are."

"Am I ?" I ask. I raise my eyebrows, surprised. "You mean you're not scared of me ?"

"A Prince can't be scared, and why would I be ?" He replies. He shrugs too.

He's not...scared ? That's the first time someone of my age is not scared of me. In that moment, I feel like losing all the assurance I gained.

"Can I really be your Princess ?" I ask again, staring at my feet.

"Ushishi, as if I was going to give you the choice."

I throw myself into his arms. I don't know why, and I don't care. That's the first time someone accept me with my flame and still don't want to use me.

Belphegor don't push me back. He hugs me back instead. It's probably rare for him too, to do that kind of things. One more common point.

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

It's been a week now, and I see Bel every day. Hanging out with someone my age makes me feel normal. So for now, I'm sitting on the ground, waiting for Bel to show up. I egt up when I hear footsteps. He has blond hair, but there's something wrong about the boy. Something is creeping me out. His grin maybe. It's a little different from usual.

"Bel, you're okay ?"

"Yes, why ?"

"Dunno, you seem...different."

"Ushesheshe...really ?"

His laugh is not the same. What the hell is going on ?

"Princess, I'm her..." Bel says when he appears behind the fake Bel. He stares at him in silence.

Oh yeah, Bel's got a twin brother. So fake Bel must be Rasiel something.

"Jill, what are you doing here !?"

"I came to know what you were doing in town."

"Tch." Bel cruses his brother and stands in front of him. "Go home and leave us alone !"

"But I want to play with the Princess too !" He whines, starting to come closer to us.

"I don't wanna, I prefer Belphegor." I say, hugging him.

He stops, growls and leave us. He wasn't expecting this answer huh ?

"Now I can understand why you don't like him." I whisper. I'm can't help but feeling happy when he's out of my sight.

"Do you really me ?"

"Yep, why ?"

"Ushishi, nothing~."

"I'd rather listen to your laugh than his too."

I let him go and he turns toward me and let me see his hue grin. But his grin disappear quickly.

"What's wrong ?" I ask, tilting my head on my shoulder.

"I...I'm going home. My parent's trip is over, so I leave the town tonight."

So I'll be alone again. The killers I live with don't matter.

I feel something on my head and see no crown of Bel's head.

"A Princess must have a crown."

"Thanks..."

He starts to leaven but my voice stops him midway.

"One day, could you kick this Rasiel's ass for me ? I've known for a few minutes but I can't see his fucking face !"

"Ushishi, will do Princess."

And he leaves, for good this time. Guess I'll be stuck with loneliness for a while.

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

Even if it was only a week, since Bel'sleft I'm more alone than ever. Maybe because now I know how it feels to have a...friend.

Anyway, I just killed my target of the day, I just have to go back to the hotel now. I raise my eyes to the cloudy sky. It's probably gonna rain. I put my hood on and shove my hands in my pockets. I think the weather starts to be warmer.

"Watch out !" Someone yell behind me.

I have a really strange feeling. Déjà vu I think it's called. I turn around slowly, clearly bored. Strangely, the blond haired boy with brown eyes who fall on me don't surprise me at all. I just hope I won't bleed like the last time. The blond boy gets up and when he sees me, he just stares with wide eyes.

"Lu...Lu..."

"Dino, why do you fall on me every time we see each other ?" I sigh.

He don't say a word and hugs me instead. I think I hear him sobbing too. Even if I have already hugged Belpehgor, there's something warm in my chest right now because Dino's crying. He's crying because he found me.

Is that how it feels when you realize someone was actually worried about you ?

 **That day, after my one and only friend left me, I found a family, and officially became Dino's little sister.**

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

 **Hey, hope you like it and thanks for reading. QuietSilence, thanks for the reviews :). but you'll have to wait for Xanxus and Luciana's meeting. Like, a really long time because it won't be in that fiction. **

**Anyway, leave a comment below and ciao~!**


	4. Meet Superbi

**Hi ! That's the chapter 4 ! The manga is owned by Akira Amano, I only own the OC. I apologize for the OOCs and for the mistakes. Do not hesitate to tell me what they are by PM, and if someone wants to correct them before I post a chapter, please let me know !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

"You know that it's useless to say it's not you when I tell you that someone saw you take some food last night."

I pout because of his teasing eyes. What a big brother...But strangely, I quickly got used to of the idea of him being my older brother.

"It wasn't a theft like you seem to think Ana."

"Don't you have homework to do ?" I ask just to make him shut up about the food.

His face loses all its colors and Dino runs away to do his homework. Except that I close my eyes when I hear him falling. He's so clumsy that it become hard to believe.

"Princess, did you prepare yourself for your admission test for the Mafia School ?"

"Yeah, but what you gave me was really easy to understand."

"Oh ?" Romario laughs as he takes the homework on my desk to take a look at it. "I don't think...Princess, have you cheated ?"

"No." I answer, shaking my head from the right to the left. "I just read the explications, that's all."

"But you have even done the exercises from a harder level !"

"Did I ?" I ask. I tilt my head on my right shoulder.

He smiles at me and leave after he asked me to stay quietly in my room. I've officially been Dino's little sister for a month now. My new room is huge. There's a king size bed in the middle and it's the first first thing we see when we go into my room. There's my desk at its right and a large closet in front of it. I also have my own, small but my own, living-room space next to the door leading to my bathroom. It's weird for me to have all this actually. I mean, all of my stuff could go into my backpack when I left the orphanage and now all of this is just for me.

Anyway, I climb on my bed and open the drawer of my night table to look at the crown Belphegor gave me.

How is he doing ?

I jump when I hear the door opening. I look at Romario. I'm letting my guard down more often.

"So ? What's going on ?"

"Someone will come tomorrow to give you a test."

"A test ? And if I fail ?"

"Don't worry, that's the kind of test nobody can fail." He reassures me.

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

It was an I.Q test. I got 158, which means I'm a "genius". Thinking about it, I should have taken picture of Dino's face.

So...that's basically why I found myself standing in front of older kids in a classroom in the same school than Dino. They're two years older than me if I remember well.

And you know, this school is called Mafia School. I get why now. I've been adopted by the Cavallone Family, a mafia Familly with a bunch of financial problems. Father try his best to fix them but...well...from what I heard when adults forget my presence, it's only getting worse.

To sum up, after being a hitman for a couple of weeks, I've been adopted by a mafia Family. That's a sign, I'm sure of it.

I learned something else too, about Dino this time. He sucks in school and is bullied. People call him Pipsqueak Dino. So when I introduced myself, I said I was from the Cavallone. They made the connections. Not as stupid as they look.

"Dino ?" I call him. I go into his room without knocking.

"Hum ? What's wrong Ana ? Did you get lost again ?"

"No !" I reply. I cross my arm on my chest. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Which is ?"

"If we are in a mafia Family, and that you're the heir, does that make me a Cavallone too ?"

"No ! Absolutely not !" He almost yells. He runs to me, kneels and put both of his hands on my shoulders. "You won't be a part of the Mafia !"

"But I go to a school for..."

"I said no !"

We silently stare at each other. He really don't want to see me in the mafia, I totally get that. But let's be honest here, that's the only thing I can do. It would be weird if I'm graduated from a mafia school and then become a doctor or a lawyer.

"But you know veeeeery well that it's probably what's gonna happen, right ?"

"I don't wanna hear it !"

I sigh when he puts his fingers in his ears and starts shaking his head very fast. He's in denial. So I start to silently make my way to the door, letting him whispering "No" and "My little sister won't be a part of the mafia". But I stop, my hand on the doorknob.

"Hey Dino ?"

"Yeah ?" He replies. He is slowly calming down.

"Can I learn the piano ?"

"Piano ? If you want to."

"You'll ask Father for me ? Bye !"

I close the door behind me and I swear to god, I heard a body bumping into it. Maaaa, not important, Dino's used to it by now. He can handle it.

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

"You don't know when your birthday is ?"

"That's it."

"But how is that possible !?"

"Well you know, the only memory I have from my life before the orphanage is my name.

I know, lying is bad, I clearly remember the lab. But my birthday ? I really forgot it. Nobody cared for it in the lab. Damn, it's a miracle if I didn't forget my own name back then. I also remember my reference.

IP.02.

I know the 02 is because I was the second subject, after Romain, but IP ?

Romain...I don't even know if he's still alive. Like Mukuro. It's been a year now since he left me.

"I guess we have to find a new date then..."

"Which would be ?" I ask, tilting my head.

Old habits die hard.

"And if...and if from now on, your birthday was the day you were adopted?

I stare at him. What, he thinks I gave a shit about the date ?

"March 29th. The first time we met, you told me you were six, so let's say you're seven since last month, okay ?"

"Good for me."

There's a chance on 365 for this date to be the good one, but it's better than nothing. Who don't have a birthday after all ?

"While we're at it, what is that necklace you always wear ?"

"Huh ? I can't say, I just know that as far as I remember, I always had it. A gift from my biological parents maybe ?"

He gazes at me and frowns, his lips pursed. God, what have I done ?

"You're too mature for your age."

"You think ?"

"You know too many things for a seven year-old, it's not normal."

"That's not because I know what sodomy is that..."

"Don't you dare talk about those things for the next ten years Luciana !" He interrupts me. He places his hand over my mouth and...why is he panicking ?

I stare at him, silently asking for him to put his hand away. He seems to think other things like that might come out of my mouth though, so I lick his hand. His shocked, and then disgusted expression totally worth it.

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

I think that getting away from personal nanny didn't include going on the mansion's roof. Well, I don't give a fuck !

"Thanks for coming, let's finish this project as soon as possible." I hear my brother say from the ground.

I lean a little to see what's going on. Dino is walking beside a boy. I'd say he's thirteen too, but with gray eyes and short, spiky white hair. He don't seem to be the patient kind, or nice.

Yeah, he seems to be an asshole. But not like the assholes who bully my brother. More like the asshole who don't give a fuck about anyone and just do his thing.

"VOOOIIIII Cavallone, you better be useful !"

"But I'm not clumsy on purpose Squalo !"

So loud too. God, Dino really has a thing to be stuck with the worst person apparently. I keep staring at them. Dino goes inside for who-know-what, and leaves "Squalo" outside. I get up and try to go back inside.

I said "try". Because I think Dino's clumsiness is contagious, even if we're not related by blood. Why ? Because I slip. Okay, what could happen if I fall from more than ten meters ?

Oh yeah, right, I can die.

"AAAAHHHHH !" I scream as loud as I can.

Squalo raises his head and sees me, falling towards him. He probably don't get it right away because the more I'm close to the ground, the more his eyes become wides. In the end, our foreheads collide with each other and I end up lying on him, who is completely stunned. I'm not better. The only difference is that he'll have a hell of a headache and not me. How do I know ? He just moaned from the pain.

"Luciana, Squalo, what the heck happened !?" Dino shouts at us, running.

"I fell on him." I tell him. I get up and blink rapidly to recover my senses.

"But where did you fall ?"

"Huhh..."

"Vooiii..." The boy says weakly. "Why did a little girl fall from the roof ?"

Dino looks at Squalo for a couple of seconds before turning his head towards me, his eyes wides.

"THE ROOF ?! WHAT WERE DOING ON THE ROOF !?"

"Trying to get away from that bitch !" I explained, holding my hands up as surrender. "I've never wanted to fall on him Dino, I swear !"

"I told you not to call her like that Ana." Dino sighs. He ruffles my hair. "Wait, it doesn't explain how you can stand as if nothing happened whereas Squalo is still on the ground."

"It didn't hurt me."

"Yeah, sure !" He laughs. He looks up at the roof. "If you fall from over there you obviously hurt yourself."

"I'm serious when I say I feel no pain. If I did, I would be like your friend, who's dying on the ground by the way."

"Oh damn, Squalo !"

Once that Romario, who just arrived because of my screaming, took Squalo to a room, Dino and I we wait for him to wake up. Well, Dino made me wait with him because he wants me to apologize. But it's not my fault if I fell. Well, maybe I fell on him and knocked him out but...

"Ahh..."

"Squalo, you're awake ?" My brother ask. He gets up from his chair.

"My head hurts..." Squalo said. He holds his head in one of his hands and notices me. "YOU !"

"Me ?"

"You're the one who fell on me fucking brat !"

"Maybe." I tell him. I shrug, not giving a shit about it.

"Hey Squalo, don't talk to my sister like that ! And you Luciana, apologize !"

I pout and end up staring at Squalo directly in his eyes. He's clearly pissed, but I don't care. As if I was scared of him...

"Sorry."

"Tch." He curses. He looks back at my brother. "So the rumors are true huh, you do have a sister now."

Dino nods. He grins ans Squalo gives him an annoyed gaze. Dino probably pisses him off with his constant good mood.

"I forgot ! Ana, this is Superbi Squalo, we have a presentation to make about the special bullets in the mafia."

"So what ?"

"I want the shy little girl who used to hide behind me back." He sighs in a "dramatically" way.

"Nice to meet you Superbi, I'm Luciana !" I introduce myself, totally ignoring Dino behind me.

"Seeing how you can make Cavallone even more pathetic, the same brat." He answers me. He shakes my hand.

I don't know why but I'm feeling myself blush. His stare...it's like it can read me. It makes uncomfortable.

"Hey maybe it's time to get to work. Let's go to the library !" Dino tells us. He grabs Superbi's arm.

"VOOIII !" He shouts loudly.

"Ana, it's time for your piano lesson !"

I nod and leave for the living-room. I sit at the white piano. I don't know, but I have the strange feeling that I'll be seeing Superbi for a very long time.

 **This day, I met Superbi Squalo for the first time. I fell on him...**

 **...really fell on him.**

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

 **Here, now we got Squalo ! Anyway, hope you like this chapter ! Don't forget to put a review if you want to ! Ciao~!**


	5. Meet Reborn

****Hi ! That's the chapter 5 ! The manga is owned by Akira Amano, I only own the OC. I apologize for the OOCs and for the mistakes. Do not hesitate to tell me what they are by PM.****

 ** **Enjoy !****

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

"But if we get married, both of our Families will conclude an alliance !"

"I've already said no !"

I open the firs door I see and slam it behind it. I lock it. That Naito Longchamps is my official stalker dammit ! He has this fucking idea to make me his girlfriend and then his wife. And it's like that for two months now !

"Vooooiiii what the fuck are you doing here !?"

"Huh ? Superbi ?"

"Answer my damn question brat !" He shouts, pointing his sword at me.

Oh yeah, right, Superbi is a genius when it comes to swords. At least, that's what people say about him. That, and the fact he has the very bad habit to verbally attack almost every one. He probably uses this room for practice.

"I'm...hiding from my stalker ?"

"Stalker ?" He repeats, raising an eyebrow.

"Naito Longchamps, thinks I can be his girlfriend."

"Longchamps...the Tomato Eighth ?"

"Maybe, don't know, I don't give a fuck about that trash."

He stares at me for a couple of seconds and bursts into laughter. I tilt my head. Did I say something funny ?

"I like the way you talk brat !"

"So I can stay here ?" I ask, making the kicked puppy face. "I would have asked Dino but...that's Dino."

"Hum...don't bother me or I'll send you back to that Longchamps, got it !?

"Thanks." I say. I sit against the wall.

I watch him training with his sword. I've got nothing else to do anyway, and I like it. I think I skipped my math class, but it's not important. I've know Superbi for two months now, I know it's the kind of boy to be very loud and hotheaded. I open my eyes wide though when I see him leaving. That's it, he's abandoning me ? That Naito will...

"Luciana-chan !"

...find me.

"Gosh, I said no ! You're deaf or what !?"

"But Luciana-chan !" He whines, approaching me with stretched lips, awaiting for me to kiss him.

Wow, wait, what ? He wants me to kiss him now ? I'm fucking seven ! I start searching for a way out, but the only one I find is the window. I don't think Superbi will be below this time to soften my fall. I'm screwed !

…

…

…

Oh yeah, I didn't see that coming. I didn't think Superbi would come back at this exact moment, place himself between my stalker and I and raise his foot to hit Naito right in the face. He falls while I have a pure shocked look on my face because of Superbi's flash appearance.

"VVOOOIII NOBODY EXCEPT ME IS ACCEPTED HERE !"

"But Lucia..."

"Something to say ?" Superbi drakly asks, his sword at Naito's throat, who brutally pales.

He shakes his head and runs away. I sigh. He almost got me !

"Thanks Superbi, you just saved my life."

"And you think that get you rid of him was free ?"

"What ?"

I just have the time to blink that I have a sword in my hands and Superbi charges at me. Without thinking, I block his sword with mine and put some distance between him and I. With the number of attacks I'm dodging, I could be seen as a very bad dancer, like a drunk man for example.

"St...stop." I ask him, trying to calm my breathing.

Would he listen to me ? No, of course not ! That's why I find myself pushing my sword against his to block it. But what is the strength of an eight year-old girl against the one of a thirteen year-old boy ? Well let me tell you then. It does nothing, nothing at all, and it gets fucking crushed !

"Superbi, why did you do that ?" I ask, trying to sound sad.

"I need to train with something alive." He answers, checking his weapon.

"Some...thing ?"

He thinks of ma as a something ? What a...

"Asshole !" I shout, charging at him to hit him. It surprises him.

"You seem to be sensitive." He notes with a satisfied smirk. He keeps me from moving with only one of his hands on my forehead.

"Shitty trash !"

"Vooiii ! Shut the hell up now !" He replies. He's losing his temper, which makes me smirk inside.

I think that pissing Superbi off will be one of my favorite games ever.

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

"I don't get it. How can you spend so much time with Superbi without him trying to kill you ?"

"He tries. Well, he used to try before leaving I don't remember where to train." I answer. I press one of the ivory key of the piano.

"Do not bother my student during one of her lesson !"

"Sorry Miss." My brother says. He puts the straw of his soda in his mouth.

Summer holidays are here. It would be cool if it wasn't almost over. As I had asked Dino, I'm learning the piano. My teacher says I learn fast, but I'm not stupid. I struggle a lot with it, a keyboard to big for my small arms and hands. But now, because of Dino, I wonder where Superbi could be right now. Leaving like that for the East to fight with other swordsmen...that's totally him.

Once my lesson is over, I go upstairs with Dino, in his room, to play some random Mario games. Despite his stupid look, I've never beaten him yet, and it seriously gets on my nerves. So after four consecutive losses, I throw my joystick against the wall and lay down on my brother's bed.

"If you keep throwing the joystick every time you lose, it's really gonna break you know."

"Dino, you think Father will see me play the piano one day ?"

He don't...no, doesn't say a word. He just lays down next to me. He noticed too. Father walks more slowly than before and often uses the wall as a support. Dino takes me in his arms and hug me.

"It will be okay, it will be okay..."

Even if he tries to convince himself by saying this, I'm gonna believe him. I grasp his shirt and close my eyes. It doesn't take long before I fall asleep.

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

Months went by. It's been a year since I was adopted. And even after a year, Dino doesn't know for my flame. He could become like the people at the orphanage if he knew. I sigh. He doesn't even know for the illusions which cover my body all the time. Well, it cover more the scars or anything else which could be seen on my uncovered skin. I realized that making illusions doesn't tire me as it used to. The habit I think. I give a look at my right ankle. The illusion hides the tattoo, not even straight, they made on me when I entered the lab with the red-eyed man. I shiver. Thinking about him, the person who changed me, always makes me react that way.

Anyway, I'm not gonna stay like that, thinking about my past. I go out of my room to see a flash of brown in front of my eyes very quickly. It's only when I hear a fall in the stairs that I realize it was Dino, who was running from Father's room. Damn, he was fast. I walk to stand at the top of the stairs. He ended up in the yard ? He'll always surprise me. But from where I stand, I see him talking to himself. Me being myself, logical right, I reach him to my dear brother. Now I've got a dilemma. The weirdest thing is that there's a baby who speaks well, too well for his age, in front of me, or the fact he's telling my brother he's a hitman and his new home tutor ? That aside, I kneel next to my brother.

"You're pathetic like that bro you know."

"Don't tell me that kind of stuff Ana !" He whines, gazing at me.

"But you told me to always say the truth. That's what I did."

"I guess it's useless to try to change that." He sighs before looking at the baby. "I won't be a Mafia Boss."

That baby smirks slightly and I shiver. Something in his eyes is not reassuring. It strangely reminds me Simon's gaze when he gave me missions.

I a fraction of second, the baby throws Dino in the wall.

"I said I would make a Mafia Boss out of you, that's exactly what I'm going to do.

Well, seeing Dino is totally out now, I can say it. That baby is truly a hitman.

"You're the adopted daughter of Don Cavallone, right ?

"Yeah..."

"It should be interesting then..." He whispers. He jumps onto my shoulder. "My name is Reborn."

"Luciana"

We can say it's at this moment my life changed for good.

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

"Reborn, why do you want me to watch Dino doing his homework? And is that dynamite tied to his desk ?"

Reborn's smirk doesn't reassure me. Not at all. The fact Dino doesn't understand a thing of his work doesn't surprise me, but the dynamite that explodes right at that moment does. Dino's scream cover the sound of broken glass. When the smoke disappears, Dino has his face on the desk with wide eyes, his mouth open and the face completely black from the explosion. I can't help it and burst into laughter.

"Lu...ciana ?"

I stop when I hear Dino's voice. Now, he stares at me with wide eyes. It's that surprising to hear me laughing because of his misfortune ?

"It's the first time I hear you laughing.

"Is it ?" I ask, more for myself than anything.

"It seems like seeing you suffering makes her laugh, so we're going to make the training harder."

"WHAT ?! NO RE..."

"Reborn, maybe you could have let him finish his sentence, no ?"

"Why ? He would have begged me not to hurt him, as always." He simply says. Leon turns back into his gun form.

"So that's the sounds I've heard from my room then..."

 **And started my cohabitation with a certain baby wearing a yellow pacifier.**

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

 **Here, now Luciana met Reborn ! We all know it means your life becoming crazy, right ? Leave a comment below to let me know what you think of the chapter and ciao~!**


	6. Luciana is from Light in Latin

**Hi ! That's the chapter 6 ! The manga is owned by Akira Amano, I only own the OC. I apologize for the OOCs and for the mistakes.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

"I don't wanna go !"

"Father asked me to go, I don't see any reason for my sister to come along." My brother adds, totally against me going with him.

"Don't ask question Pipsqueak Dino."

A few hits later and a knocked out Dino, we leave. And now, here we are, at the Vongola reception, organized by Vongola the Ninth. Dino's holding my hand while my eyes scan the crowd. A flash of white attracts my attention though. I take advantage of Dino talking to someone important, he's embarrassed, to slip away. In a couple of seconds, I'm standing next to Superbi. He hasn't noticed me yet, instead he's staring at something behind the crowd. I try to give it a look but I'm too short. So, to attract his attention, I'm gonna do what every eight year-old kid would do.

"Superbiiiiiiiii !" I whine, tugging at his sleeve.

"VOOIII !" He growls. Then he recognizes me. "What the fuck are you doing here !?"

"I had to come with Dino. What were you looking at ?"

"None of your business !"

"Buuuuttttt ! It's been months since we last saw each others and you talk to me like that ! Didn't you miss me ?"

"N..."

Kicked puppy face on. The target is trapped and looks away.

"Hey, can you tell me what you did those past few months ?"

"I've already told you before leaving." He replies, but I still get the impression of being scolded.

Does he even realize what it does to the person he speaks with when he talks ?

"I know, but I want you to tell me how you beat all of them !"

"How do you know I've beaten all of them ?" He asks me. He crosses his arms on his torso, but there's a smirk of pride on his lips.

"I watched you train many times, and I endured your attacks many times too. I admitted your talent, that's all.

He stares at me for a few seconds and his smirk turns into a grin.

"Less stupid than I though brat."

"I'm a genius."

"Yeah right."

He seems not to believe me. Idiot. But I like Superbi. Hey, maybe I should find Dino now. Especially now that Superbi, as nice as ever, left me in the middle of a crowd of people I don't even know.

"Dino is looking for you everywhere." A high-pitched voice says next to my ear.

"Reborn !" I exclaim when I jumped. "Don't scare me like that !"

He smirks, happy of my reaction, and I notice Dino coming toward us and looking everywhere. I walk to him and when I reach him, I hug him around the waist.

"Dino~!."

"Geez Ana, I looked for you everywhere !" He reprimands me. "I've got to see the Ninth, you're coming with me."

"Do I really have too ?"

"Yes you do." Reborn answers. Too bad for my brother who just opened his mouth.

And here I am, in front of an old man talking to Dino. He seems nice, too nice for a Mafia Boss. I mean, come on, Mafia is not really for good people. When the old man finally looks at me, I've got a kind of flash. A flash of red, but nothing else. Weird. But what's weirder is what I see in his eyes when he gazes at me. I have the strange feeling he knows everything about me. But that's impossible, I don't know him. So there's no reason for me to see pity, compassion and other feelings like those ones. I end up looking at my shoes, it's stronger than me. I can't hold his gaze.

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

I can't take Vongola the Ninth out of my mind. Even piano can't make me think about something else ! My head falls on the key and a music, like the ones in dramas, resonates in the room. I could forget about the screams and explosions coming from my brother's room. And why would that old geezer know anything about my past anyway !?

I sit up straight and turn the pages of my partition notebook. _Listen to your heart_ should do it. There are the lyrics too. I sure I can't sing but who cares ? I start playing the melody, and sing softly the lyrics with the worst accent ever.

"Y _ou've built a love_

 _But that love falls apart_

 _Your little piece of heaven_

 _Turns to dark"_

I stop. Actually, I'm not that bad. But I'm far from being the best. And I make a lot of mistake when I play and sing in the same time. I sigh and stand up to go to my room. But I stop. Before, there's Dino, with a grin, Romario, with a kind smile, and Reborn, with a small smile, and not a smirk, on his lips.

"You're not that bad Luciana. My ears aren't bleeding as I expected them to."

"Thanks Reborn, I'm really flattered." I say sarcastically.

"Do you want to take singing classes sis ?"

"You think I can ?"

"Sure ! Right Romario ?"

"I agree with you Young Master."

"When do I start ?"

I find myself struggling against Dino's sudden embrace and his squawking about how I'm cute.

"It's more and more visible there's no blood relation between the two of you. Luciana is more talented than you."

"Reborn !" Dino protests.

"That's true."

"When will you be on my side !?"

"I don't get what you mean." I reply, tilting innocently my head.

"I know that trick, you won't get me anymore !"

Romario clears his throat. Reborn, Dino and I turn to him.

"The Boss would like to speak with you."

Even if I know the "you" means Dino, I tag along. All of this for being stopped by him at our Father's door. That's why I'm listening to what's happening in there. Dino still refuse the post. I know he doesn't want to be a Boss, but I don't get why. He was born Mafia after all, no ?

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

That asshole wasn't his real father. He adopted him knowing he wasn't his real son. And he left his baby sister behind. His baby sister who called when she realized he was leaving. Her childish voice was still ringing in his head, even more since he learned the truth about the Ninth. Now she was probably almost eight. If only he knew if she was still alive.

He had immediately asked the Ninth if Luciana could come later. The old man had hesitated but accepted. All of this for that, two months later, that old geezer tells him his sister was missing. Gone. Xanxus still remembered the mess he caused when he learned that.

Luciana. He preferred thinking she was alive, with someone who took her in, even if the truth might be the exact opposite. He just didn't, couldn't think of his baby sister as a rotten corpse, or worst, as a kid who had seen too many things at such a young age, or who had been raped or other things like that.

Another though was in his mind, and even if he would never admit it aloud, it scared him as much as the idea of his sister being dead. If she was alive, did she even remember him ? After all, the last time he was her she was a tow year-old toddler. People usually don't remember anything before they were five.

Xanxus sinked deeper in his chair and peeked at the rumpled picture on his desk. Even if the paper had been folded on her face, her childish grin and her bright red eyes were still there. He remembered he was the one who wanted to call her Luciana. He had heard a kid with a haughty air saying it was from the word meaning "light" in Latin. As weird as people could think when they see him, the new VARIA Boss, it was what she had been from the day she was born. Their mother was already a human wreck at that time anyway, so taking care of a baby was too much for her. So he did it. Even if he was only seven, almost eight when she was born.

He finished his glass of tequila in one gulp, took the picture in his hand and left, ignoring the loud shark he pushed on his way. But he didn't feel the picture falling. He didn't see Squalo took it, raised an eyebrow and pale when he saw the little girl. What Xanxus wanted now were explications. And there was only one person able to give them to him.

It hadn't changed since he left. He still had the feeling that if he blew too much, the old house would collapse. Was it what was blocking him. Xanxus had a bitter smirk. Him, who was planning a coup d'etat to kill his "father" and become Vongola the Tenth, was frightened to go into an old house ? Since when was he like the others fucking trash, caring about his old home ? The royal trash who had killed his entire family could be excluded from those trash when he thought about it. Putting all of this aside, he pushed the door open and step into the house. On the first sight, nobody. His cold eyes inspected the room he was in, the living-room, and went upstairs, in the room he used to share with Luciana. Dust covered the little they had, the small toys they used to play with. There were still clothes on the floor. His eyes finally found a doll under the cover, in the bed, its head on the pillow. He approached it and delicately took it in his hands. He could still clearly remember the happy face his baby sister made when he gave it to her, the huge grin she wore and here shiny eyes who was looking up at him as if he was a superhero. Of course, he didn't mention the fact he stole it. Then, she always brought it with her when she was going outside. If the doll was still here, then it meant his sister disappeared in this house. He tightened his grip on the doll and left.

It was only when he got back to the VARIA HQ he realized the picture was missing. But he was sure he had it with him when he left. He went straight to his office, put the doll away and started looking everywhere for it. But he didn't find it. Xanxus kicked his desk sending it in the wall and spreading what was on it on the floor. Squalo chose this moment to come in. He gave a quick look at the mess his Boss made, and then to the Boss who had an icy look in his eyes.

"What the fuck do you want trash !?"

"You forgot this earlier shitty Boss." The shark said, giving the picture back.

Xanxus took it quickly and put it in his pocket, without looking at his second-in-command.

"Who's the brat ?"

"None of your fucking business. Now get the hell out of my office."

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

I raise my eyes to the cloudy sky. The rain drops cool me down, but they don't cover Dino's sobs, who's clutching my hand tightly. Every members of the Family are here. Some of them cry, some just keep their head down. To my right, Reborn has lowered his fedora, enough for it to hide his eyes. I'm feeling bad for not crying like my brother. However, it's our father that is being buried. Maybe that's because I knew him for a year and a half only. But he...he has given me as much love as he has given to Dino. Actually, I'm just feeling empty. It's like I was watching the scene from someone else's eyes. It's a very strange feeling.

It's been two days now. The mansion is more quiet than it has ever been. That's...weird. But with the circumstances, it's normal.

"Ciaossu."

"Oh, hi Reborn." I greet him. I sit up on my bed.

"You seem to be better than Dino.

"Hum...I've known Father for a year and a half only you know. I just feel like a heartless girl because I didn't cry."

"We all have different ways to express our grief."

"Probably."

"You know, now your father is gone, Dino will become the Boss soon."

"You'll leave ?"

I got used to my brother's evil tutor's presence by now.

"Evil huh ?" He asks me with a sadistic smirk.

"Nobody can say you're a saint."

I think I'm becoming suicidal.

"True. And you're not suicidal, you just can't make the difference between what you can and can't say."

"Which means ?"

"You say what you think and you don't care about the consequences. That's directness, but it can bring you troubles."

"Anywayyyyy, will you leave ?"

"No, Dino's training has barely started." He explains to me with his sadistic smirk back. There's also something in his which makes me shiver.

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

"Dino, can I sleep with you ?" I ask him, going in his room.

"Hum ? Oh yeah, if you want to..." He accepts. He leaves some space for me.

I quickly climb in the bed and tart hugging my brother.

"It has been a month, I really think you should become Boss."

"I still don't want to." He sighs. He turns on his side, leaving me against his back. "I don't wanna be a part of the Mafia and I don't wanna be a Boss."

"But if there's no Boss, there won't be any Family left. What will they become ?"

"What do you mean ?" He asks me, turning toward me.

"Well, if the Cavallone don't exist anymore, everyone will leave, and maybe they'll have nowhere to go. I don't wanna lose my family now I've got one." I whisper the last part only for myself, even if Dino heard it too.

Dino's arms pull me against him. I snuggle into his warmth and fall asleep.

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

I'm so bored ! Apparently, my little speech to Dino worked because he finally has accepted to become Boss. But now, there's all the preparations going on. Watching Dino working much more harder to become a Boss with Reborn still bores me, even if it's funny to see him so serious. I don't get to see him like that every day !

"Dino, keep doing your exercises for the next ten pages while I answer the phone." Reborn orders him, picking up Leon, which was in a phone shape.

"Ten...pages..." He mumbles. He gets paler and paler when he realize how many exercises he has to do.

Not giving a fuck about the depression aura around my brother, I watch the baby frowning deeply and nods. I know, I'm only eight, but I know someone who got bad news when I see one. For example, I used to always know when Simon learned that someone failed his mission and that he was going to personally correct them.

After a couple of minutes where Reborn keeps nodding, he hangs up and looks sternly at Dino.

"I have to leave for a few days."

"Why ?" I ask him quickly.

"The Vongola HQ has been attacked, a coup d'etat."

Joy must have left for a long vacation at the Vongola HQ then.

"An enemy Family ?" My brother asks, chewing the end of his pen.

"I shouldn't be telling you this, but knowing you'll be the Boss soon and that Luciana won't repeat it...

"What do you know about that ?"

"Who could you tell it to then ?"

He got me on this one.

"The VARIA is responsible for the attack.

"VA...VARIA !?" Dino almost yells. He falls from his chair because of the shock.

"What is it ?"

I curse my limited knowledge about the Vongola.

 **That's how I learned, without even knowing it, the events that would be known as "The Craddle Affair" later.**

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Thanks for reading the chapter and I hope you've liked it ! Xanxus is OOC, at least I think he is, but he'll be OOC when it comes to Luciana because...I don't know why, but I can totally imagine him as an overprotective brother. My point is, that fact he has a baby sister make him different from Canon!Xanxus. Anyway, leave a review if you want to and ciao~!**


	7. My brother becomes a Boss

****Hi ! That's the chapter 7 ! The manga is owned by Akira Amano, I only own the OC. I apologize for the OOCs and for the mistakes.****

 ** **Enjoy !****

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

"I can't believe it's finally happening..." I sigh, watching my brother struggling with his tie, even if Romario is helping him. "In a few hours, you'll have five thousands men ready to die for you. They'll listen to every words you'll say and..."

Wow, what a pretty floor. Thanks to Reborn, I can see it clearly. And if his kick is strong enough to send me head first to the floor, I'm glad not to feel any pain. I raise my head to ask him why he kicked me but Dino's face is enough to answer my question. He's panicking, and his fingers...I don't know how, but they're stuck in his tie knot. I get up and give him a guilty smirk.

"But don't worry, you won't be alone !" I say to cheer him up.

I've never wanted to put pressure on him ! Somehow, Dino't tense smile makes me nervous too.

"You should get dressed you too !" Reborn orders me. He kicks me out of the room with a kick to the as...bottom.

Here I am, in another room, rounded by a couple of maids. I officially became their doll. The last time I had to endure this hell was when we went to the Ninth. They even put powder on my face dammit ! Since when people put make up on an eight year-old girl, even if it's eight and a half !

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

I snort when I notice my brother being congratulated by people I don't know. One of them looks like a fucking pedophile !God, I hope Dino won't ever look like that.

"You've got weird thoughts you know." An high pitched voice says, making me jump.

"You're not allowed to read my thoughts Reborn !" I tell him with a glare.

"I don't need you to allow me."

"Yeah...I thought you'd be with the Ninth."

"If you want to stay alone so much and get bored then I shall go."

"No wait !" Too late, he's already out of my sight. I need to shut the hell up sometimes.

I glance at Dino, who's busy talking to the Ninth. Well...I've got nothing to do now...maybe I should take a walk outs...Huh ?

Is that me or is it Superbi glaring daggers at the Ninth if the back of the room ? I get closer and yeah, it's definitely Superbi. Without caring about the people around, I walk to him and hug him around the waist. He notices me just at this moment because he tries to make me let go of him, but I manage to stay.

"Voooiii let go of me dammit !"

"But Superbi, I missed you. Don't you realize you're my only friend ? And that I was alone, bored to death ? Please, don't leave me alone ever again !" I whine, faking tears.

"Fuck, that's not the moment to make a scene..." He growls. He takes my hand to lead me outside.

I'm not gonna say I'm not used to see him frowning, but this time, something makes me think I've really pissed him off. Even more than when I had managed to fight back when I was hiding from the trash at school.

When we're behind the mansion, he turns to look into my eyes and grips my shoulders. I gulp when I realize he's glaring.

"Next time you make me look like the bad guy, I swear I'll make you regret it." He threats me.

"But I..."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ! It's really not the moment for that kind of shit !"

"Well sorry then !" I almost shout. I get rid of his hands. "But I don't see how it can be so bad ! Except if you have done something really bad and everyone is suspicious toward you !"

"Tch, mind your own business."

He leaves me alone. It's becoming a habit. I sigh without realizing it. Superbi's reaction...he overreacted. I know he's always yelling, on everyone and for no apparent reasons but still...Fuck, I've done nothing wrong !

And yeah, I swear in my head because Dino didn't tell me no to swear in my head ! Out loud no, but in my head I can !

But the way he talked to me hurt. For a short moment, I thought I was back at the orphanage. But no, I wasn't and I won't be. I drop my head and stare at my shoes. Has it always been white ?

"Pin...cess ?"

I raise my head and look, with wide eyes, at the blond boy on my right. I'm...dreaming ? What would Belphegor be doing before my eyes ? The worst is that I can't even pinch myself because I wouldn't feel pain. I start running to him quickly, without realizing it.

"Bel !" I shout. I jump on him and we both fall.

"Ushishi~, you're heavy Princess."

"Don't give a damn~." I hum. I get up. "What are you doing here by the way ?"

"Non, you what are you doing here ?"

"That's my place. I'm the new Boss's little sister."

"What ?!" He yells.

Can you picture those cartoons characters who, when they're shocked, their jaw touch the ground. That's Bel's state right now.

"They adopted me not long after you went home."

"I see..."

"And you ? Why are you here ?"

"I'm here to protect Vongola the Ninth."

"You're mafia !? And the Vongola !?"

"VARIA." He adds with the toothy grin I missed.

Wait, VARIA...aren't they the squad which attacked the Vongola HQ not long ago ? Gosh Bel, in what kind of mess you're in ?

"The squad which made the coup recently."

"How do you know that ?"

"Someone mentioned it in front of me." I say. I shrug. "But I just know they're a squad, nothing else."

"We're the Vongola Family's elite independent assassination squad. The best of the best."

"So you became an assassin ?"

"Ushishi~, I joined them because I was bored.3

"I don't even surprise me. You ran away from your castle ?"

"I killed them~."

The grin he wears now is a killer's grin. I remember a guy at Simon's who had a similar one. That's the grin of someone who loves to kill, who loves blood. Strangely, it don't surprise me/ His state before I show him my flame and his speech on how he wanted to kill them all convinced he could be fucked up at any time.

"Well, a useless trash gone with your brother dead."

"Exactly." He approves. "Hey, why were you looking so sad ?"

"I wasn't ! It's just that Superbi, that stupid Superbi..."

"You know Squalo ?" He asks me with his usual grin.

"Yeah, we used to go to the same school before he leaves for training. Wait, you know him too ?"

"Ushishi~, don't you know he's the second in command of the VARIA ?"

"He's...VARIA ?"

I face palm. Of course, his reaction is fucking logical now. If I cry in front of him, people would think it's his fault and it would only bring him more troubles. But it's still his fault ! How was I supposed to know he's a part of that squad !?

My thoughts are interrupted but Belphegor hugging me.

"I finally found my Princess, ushishi~!"

"And I found the Princey." I say, hugging him back. "I'm thirsty, we go back inside ?"

"Be my guide."

And now, we're both drinking a glass of orange juice. Well, we're eight, we're not gonna drink wine. Oh, is that Dino and Superbi talking with each other ? I know they know each other, Dino is the reason I know the loud teen, but I've never been able to figure if they were friends or not. But now, with Superbi getting pissed because of my brother who's just smiling like the idiot he is, I guess they get along. Well, as well as someone can get along with a guy like Superbi.

"So this is the new Boss ?"

"Yep, but he's still an idiot to me." I say, nodding.

"That much ?"

We smirk at each other. A mocking smirk for me. Oh, Dino is coming, with Superbi. They're both glancing at me, and then to Bel. Oh right, they're not aware that we already know each other.

"You bet they're gonna try to separate us ?" I whisper to him, taking a appetizer. Oh wait, people tend to use the French word to call them...huh, what was it ? An amuse-bouche I think. Damn, people think using French words makes them look smarter. They just look plainly stupid, I mean, they don't have the accent and the wort of all is that more often than we could think, they use words French people don't usually use, if it's not they just don't know it.

"I don't bet if I think the same, I'm a genius after all."

"Welcome to the club then !"

"A...Ana, can yo come for a sec' ?" My brother asks me, giving a quick glance to Superbi who was holding Bel by his jacket's collar.

"Why ? I wanna stay with the Prince !" I whine like a kid who wants a toy.

"VOOIII ! Stay the fuck away from him !"

"Scared that the fact he's a part of the VARIA rubs off on me ?" I ask, staring into his eyes.

His face, and Dino's face, are definitely priceless. I peek at Belphegor. He tries his best not to laugh, like me. Except that I can keep an emotionless face on easily thanks to my experience as an assassin, and the bullies.

"By the way Squalo, next time you talk bad to my Princess whereas she know nothing, you'll meet Prince the Reaper." Bel threats him with a sadistic grin.

Well, I wasn't expecting that kind of threats to scare him, and I was right. So now that they dragged us in an empty room, the only thing I can do is looking at the two fourteen year-old boys. Dino just glances at us and Superbi has his arms crossed over his chest, frowning. What a surprise huh ?

"How do you know each other ?" Superbi bluntly asks.

"From the street." I simply say, looking outside the window.

"But when...oh...during that time..."

Now that I think of it, we've never talked about that period. The time where he was supposed to, well Father was supposed to adopt me but I ran away before. He's never asked me where I've been. But I wonder how he reacted. And why he accepted me when he found me.

I end up staring at my brother, who has a very serious look on his face. From the corner of my eyes, I notice Superbi looking at me with curiosity for the first time ever. He usually has disdain in his eyes. Heh, guess there's a first time for anything.

"And what's the problem exactly ? Yeah, Belphegor is a qualified killer, so what ?"

"You really want to stick your fucking nose in that shit brat !?" Superbi yells, glaring daggers at me.

"Squalo, you should go back to your mission with Belphegor." My brother cut him with a strange voice. Damn, he has authority like a Boss should have.

Superbi seems to be surprised when he glances at my brother. Is that because he asks him to leave, or because it's the first time Dino talks to him like that, so basically gives him an ordre. In the end, he obeys, dragging Bel behind him. I give him a small sorry smile, but he don't respond. He's pouting his arms crossed on his chest instead. Gosh, such a great actor. As if he was going to put now he knows where I live. I bet everything you want I'll see him soon enough.

"So, why did you kick them out ?" I ask once the door was closed.

"Luciana." He starts. He kneels in front of me and grip at my shoulders. Gosh, full name, him being on one of his knee to properly look into my eyes...I don't like it. "You know that even if we don't have the same blood, I'm your brother right ?

"Y...Yeah ?"

"I know you have lived plenty of horrible things, it's not hard to understand. I know I'll never be able to imagine it. But I still love you, you're still family, and it will never change, you get it ?"

I don't know what to say, so I don't speak. I would have laugh at him for giving such a cheesy speech. I would have if he wasn't saying this to me. Or simply if it wasn't a taboo. But now that he's hugging, I stare at the wall behind my brother, completely emotionless. Those words sound so odds to me. I guess that in my mind, I was forbidding myself to think someone could love me. Because who could love a monster like me ? I make a deadly flame with my hands. I can't feel pain because of the experiences. Experiences I lived because my mother sold me.

From my life before, even if it's strange, I remember this. A woman, whose face is blurry, with a wad of bills. In front of her, a man with read eyes is holding a toddler, with black hair and red eyes. She's calling the woman "Mama". Even if it's coming back to me as a dream, it didn't take me long to realize it was a memory. A memory showing the day my life changed forever. I clench my fists. Anger is rising in me, is filling me up with something else, something I can't name. Something I want to do, a goal I want to reach.

"Thanks Dino." I mumble.

It's only now I notice Reborn. Since when is he here, and most important, how much did he see ?

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

Okay, so I'm pretty sure I fell asleep in my bed after the party celebrating Dino's inheritance. I don't remember going in a clearing, or changing my pajamas for a fucking white dress. Wait a minute...damn, what's this familiar feeling ? A fucking déjà vu...

Huh...a clearing ?

Fuck, I know I'm sleeping right now. I gaze everywhere.

"Mukuro ?" I call him with a small voice.

I feel that, if I speak too loudly, I'll wake up, and that's the last thing I want.

"Kufufu, you guessed quickly."

Before my eyes, there's in all his glory, a boy, the same age than me in appearance, but still a year younger than me. A blue eye, another red hidden behind an eye-patch. The boy who had saved me a few years ago.

"Mukuro..."

He smiles. Or smirks. Now that I look closely at him, his hairstyle makes me think of something. A fruit. A...

"PINEAPPLE !" I shout, pointing my finger at his hair.

He don't move. Then a vein appear on his forehead. A purplish aura slowly surrounds him. A tridents appears from nowhere in his hand. Oups...

 **That day...well, I basically learned Mukuro is creepy as fuck when he's pissed, but it's so funny that I'm definitely not stopping ! Hah !**

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Thanks for reading the chapter and I hope you've liked it ! Mukuro made his comeback ! Yeah, that pineapple ! Anyway, leave a review if you want to and ciao~!**


	8. From truth to Haneuma Dino

****Hi ! That's the chapter 8 ! The manga is owned by Akira Amano, I only own the OC. I apologize for the OOCs and for the mistakes.****

 ** **Enjoy !****

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

"You seem to be okay."

"Yeah, I can say the same for you..." I mutter under my breath. Damn, when I think about how he attacked me because I called a pineapple...but how is that possible that he's...

"This is your mind, I've just come into it."

Barge in it you mean...

"And why ? Not that I'm not glad to see you but...you left me two years ago."

"Kufufu, believe me, I've had a hard time too."

"Really ? Why did you leave me then ?"

His eyes become more distant, harder and colder. Images flash through my mind. I see a younger Mukuro putting me to sleep and leaving in another street before leaving. Now it's night time. He walked for a long time then. But he gets surrounded by men in black, and captured. He don't try to fight back. The image after shows Mukuro, escorted by men to a lab table. He...Oh my God, I want thoses images to stop ! Now !

When the images are all gone, I realize I'm holding my head, which is down. I raise my eyes onto my savior. He...He left me to let me a chance to keep my freedom ?

"Where are you right now ?"

"The same place you've seen last."

"They had...another lab..." I mumble, widening my eyes because of the horror. "But...but who !? What...Why..."

"That's the reason I'm here." Mukuro tells me. He closes his eyes.

When he opens them, his gaze is more serious I've never seen it to be.

"I know you've been adopted by a mafia Family and therefore, you have many connections with mafioso.

"That's bad ?"

"Kufufu, you really have no clue of who were the scientists who used you as a guinea pig ?"

He spat the last words. I understand, I feel the same. The hatred, the anger for them, for those who made me like this.

"Who ? Now I'm thinking about it, they must have a link with mafia but..."

"A link ? They're mafia. The Estraneo Family to be exact."

I open my eyes wide. Mafia ? Those scientists...were mafia ? I click. Dino...is a mafia Boss.

"Why ? I wasn't a part of the mafia."

I frown. I want to know the truth, I want to know the reason for that cursed part of my short life.

"Mukuro, tell me everything from the start." I ask him with a calm voice. But anger is still rising in me.

He smiles as if he won a video game. He probably guesses my anger.

And he starts the story. From how the Estraneo Family developed a special bullet, the Possession Bullet. How it had been forbidden, how it caused persecution from other Families and how the member of the Family started to use children as guinea pigs. Like Mukuro. How, after months or research, there was to many dead and how they started to go in the poor districts of Italy to buy children from their parents. Like me. Their goal being to create weapons, the reason for the experiences, they decided to divide the Family in two groups, two labs, one being the one I was in with Mukuro. He tells me how he killed all the scientists that day, that they had started to kill the kids because of his rebellion and that he came just when I killed that man with my flame.

"You're...going to run away, right ?"

"Kufufu, of course. Not now, but soon.

"Don't die before."

"It wasn't my plan." He says, looking straight into my eyes. "Ana, there's one more thing you should know."

"One more ?" I repeat in a toneless voice.

"The man who used to lead the experiences on you is still alive."

What ? That's...that's a joke, right ?

"And the boy who suffered the same atrocities than you is still with him.

"Romain ? Romain is still alive ?"

He nods. On hand hand, I'm relieved to know he's still alive, but on the other hand, to know he's with that bastard...that red-eyed trash makes me boil from rage. What does he fucking want !?

"Oya, did I give birth to a vengeance spirit in you ?"

"No need to play the innocent card, I bet it was your point from the beginning." I growl.

His manipulative smirk answers me. The clearing around us starts to disappear and Mukuro let a "Oya" through his lips.

"It seems you have slept enough."

"Wait ! Will we see each other soon ?"

The last thing I see is his I-succeed-in-everything-I-do-as-alway-because-I-am-the-best smile. Damn, he has an ego problem.

And I bet it will become worse and worse through the years.

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

Since I've seen Mukuro, I have a vengeance desire. It was born when Dino talked to me at his ceremony, but since I've seen my "savior" again, it burns inside of me. Of course, I hide, being Dino's cute and teasing little sister, as always. Yrah, cute because I learned I was cute. That's what the maids of the mansion and...Dino say. Even if for Dino, it's always when Reborn implies I'll grow up, so I'll have a boyfriend. Then, Dino enters his mode I like to call "NO MY SISTER WON'T GROW UP !". Protective brother. Overprotective brother. Anyway, I'm changing the subject.

Now that I'm watching Dino fight against a bear with a whip, he has finally chosen a weapon, disguised in a commando suit, like Reborn, on a rock with binoculars, I wonder how I can reach my objective.

"Oi Reborn, could you train me too ?"

"Why would I ?"

"Because you love me ?"

"Something else." He tells me, changing Leon into his gun shape.

"Because I want to be stronger."

"Stronger huh..."

I don't even have the time to blink that I'm at my brother's feet. He glances at me with his eyes open wide. I get up as if nothing never happened and give a glance to the bear. A freaking bar won't get me.

"Reborn." I whisper to Dino to explain my presence.

"Oh. Our case is worst than before or you have something in mind ?"

"I have something."

"And it's ?"

"LEAVE THE WEAK BEHIND !"

On these lovely words, I run away. Once I'm far enough, I turn to see Dino barely over me leaving him alone and ready to join me, reprimanding me. But the bear was sick of waiting so he attacks him.

"'Leave the weak behind' huh ?"

"Well, when I asked for training, I didn't say I wanted you to send me in front of a bear with Dino."

"You didn't make it clear." He pouts with a supposedly cute face.

Too bad it's not working on me.

"ARGH !"

Seems like Dino succumbed to the bear after all.

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

"So, if I get I right, you're giving a chocolate bar for my ninth birthday ? What a wonderful attention coming form a Prince."

"Ushishi~, you should be grateful I actually bought you something."

"Because you want to make me think you bought it instead of just randomly finding it somewhere in your VARIA "castle" ?"

He stays silent, take the chocolate back et throws it over my balcony. He, I was so right. I laugh when I see his pout.

"It's okay Belphegor, the only fact you're here the night of my birthday is good for me. I didn't even know you knew when it was."

"I didn't, Squalo mentioned it earlier today."

"He did ? Was he disappointed not to be invited ?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. I smirk.

He shrugs. Even if I missed not being able to bother him, I'm sure I'll see him soon enough. I give a look at Bel's crown. Yeah, that's right, he gave me his when we split up. He probably had another one after.

"I'm gonna leave now, have sweet dreams about me Princess~."

"Good night, don't kill too many people on you way~."

He grins and leaves, which tells me I can dream of this only. Well, why am I losing my time anyway when I know it's in his nature ? I close my glazed door behind me and climb on my bed, under the blankets. Sleep quickly takes me.

When I wake up, I expect me to be in my bed, and Dino hiding in my room after Reborn woke him up. The usual thing. I don't expect being tied to a chair, a man sitting back to front on a hair in front of me. I gaze everywhere and touch my bonds around my wrists as much as I can. Chains. Ma flame can easily melt them, so no reason to panic. Normal people would when they realize they have been kidnapped but hey ! I'm not fucking normal !

"Oi, why isn't she crying !? Or screaming !?" A blond-haired guy bellows.

"If I cry, would you let me go ?"

"Of course not !"

"No reason to cry then."

"WE COULD KILL YOU FUC-"

"Hey, don't yell near my eardrum you moron." The one sitting in front of me reprimands him, still staring at me. "Be useful and call the Cavallone, he probably wonders where is _lovely_ little sister is."

"Fine." The blond growls. He takes a cellphone out of his pocket.

"So your plan is to use me to hurt Dino ? Classic."

"You've never learned to shut up ?"

"It's called the freedom of speech dude."

Reborn was right when he said I should shut up in front of certain kind of people. If I had listened to him, I wouldn't have a knife in my shoulder. Having something stuck in you is not pleasurable. But the surprise face of my torturer is totally worth it. He took the wrong person to torture. In the meanwhile, let's find some clues on the place. If they want Dino, we should be in town, the closest to the mansion. If I'm lucky, it's the one Dino always takes me when we go out. On the first sight, it looks like a restaurant, closed of course, surely abandoned or on sale. I take a look outside. Wow, the amount of men is a kinda impressive. Well, what could help me to know where I am ? Oh, a big pizza picture on the wall. A pizzeria.

"Boss, Cavallone wants to talk with the brat.

"Go on."

The blond one come closer and put the phone on my ear.

"Dino ?"

" _Luciana ! You're okay !? Have they done something !?_ "

"Nothing that could hurt me."

" _You're sure ? Don't worry, I'm coming and- Reborn, what-_ "

" _Do you know where they took you ?_ " The baby's voice asks me. I'm pretty sure I've heard the sound of Dino falling just before.

"Once I'm back, I want to eat pizza." I demand. I hope he'll get the message.

But that's Reborn we're talking about, he'll get it.

" _I see._ "

He just hung up on me. The blond guy take the phone away and goes outside. I don't have the time to say anything that the guy before me gets up from his chair and hit me on the back of the neck. Then, darkness.

When I wake up, again, I see the blond guy falls on the floor, unconscious. There's no sounds from outside anymore, because there's much more less enemies than before. And thanks to that, I summon my flame. I feel the chains melting little by little.

"I see you don't need my help to free you after all." A familiar voice tells me. I duck my head.

"Reborn ? You're the one who kicked their asses ?"

He doesn't answer and gaze at the blond on the floor. It's true it's quite dark by now but it feels like there's someone else.

"Dino, the chief is still here." Reborn reminds him when my chains finally totally melted.

Wow, hold on a second...Dino ?

 **I believe it's at this moment I had realized how Reborn changed my brother. I was there to witness the Bucking Bronco's birth.**

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Thanks for reading the chapter and I hope you've liked it ! Action is coming, slowly, but sure it is ! And the central theme of Luciana's life, so basically three stories, is here. Anyway, leave a review if you want to and ciao~!**

 **PS: A little question with no rapport with the story. In France, during our last year of high school, we have philosophy class *IcanttakeitanymoreT_T*, so do you have some too in your country ?**


	9. Flame of Wrath

****Hi ! That's the chapter 9 ! The manga is owned by Akira Amano, I only own the OC. I apologize for the OOCs and for the mistakes. and by the way, thanks for the 18 favorites and the 29 follows ! It's more than on the French version ! You're awesome !****

 ** **Enjoy !****

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

"You're sure Dino can beat the Big Boss ? He's tired, and hurt !"

"Don't worry, Dino is my student."

"Yeah but..."

I don't have the time to finish my sentence that Reborn kicks me in the ribs. I fall on the floor at the exact same time a knife flies where I was a second ago.

"Thanks Reborn...isn't it Leon who keeps changing its shape ?" I ask the baby. Leon changes, from a tennis racket, to a bowling ball and a frying pan.

"It is, he lost he tail. And don't use "it" when you're talking about Leon."

"Got it. But why did he lose his tail ?"

"It happens when my student is in mortal danger."

"Oh, okay." I answer. Then my brain understands what it means. "But your student, it's Dino."

"I thought you were smarter than Dino. Maybe I was mistaken."

"No no ! But...can Dino really be okay on his own ? I mean, it's Dino and..."

"I've been training him for more than a year now, and I can't do anything with Leon like this. And I'm warning you, don't you even think about helping him with your Flame of Wrath."

"My what ?"

"The flame you used to melt your chains is called the Flame of Wrath."

Okay, explanations for later because Dino's just been knocked out. It's bad. Very bad. I pull out the knife from my shoulder and throw it on the floor. I quickly glance at Reborn. I'm sure he knows I won't stay still but he won't do anything to keep me away from the fight. I decide to crawl and hide behind the bar. A chance I'm facing the enemy's back. I get up and put my burning hand on the base of the tap, which starts to melt. A few seconds after, I put my hand in the water jet and aim it at the man. He makes a step forward because of the water and turns to look at me.

"What ? I was thirsty !"

"You fucking little whore..." He growls, coming closer and closer.

I ain't gonna run. He takes me by my collar and lifts me up. He turns back to my brother, not giving a fuck about my knees hitting the bar.

"I should have let them rape you when they asked for it. But it's not too late." He threats me. He lifts me more so that Dino can watch me.

"Just try to touch me and you'll have a one-way ticket to Hell fucking pedophile."

"Oh ? You think a brat like you is going to scare me ?"

"Let her go !"

I recognize Dino's voice, but there's something strange in it. I live with the bullied Dino, because he sucks and can't make two steps without falling. This time, the Dino I have in front of me is...determined ? It's weird, I've never thought I'd see the day where Dino would want to fight back. I screw up my eyes because of the sudden light in the room. The three of us turn our heads to see Reborn watching ball Leon shining, then opening and spiting two things above.

"Dino, that's for you. Those are the weapons Leon made for you." The baby explains.

I take advantage on the man's loss of attention and put my hand on his wrist to burn him. He let me go right away and I run to Reborn. I catch the weapon and look at them. A whip and something moving...a turtle ?

LEON GAVE BIRTH TO A FUCKING TURTLE !?

I put the turtle on the ground and glance at my brother, who's glancing back. Without a word, he runs to me and I throw him his whip. He catches it with no problem. I'm not used to have a brother so...not clumsy.

"Oi, don't stay here." Reborn orders me, the fight becoming more and more violent.

"Dino..."I whisper. He's taking the advantage in this fight.

I'm not easily surprised or shocked. But now...Dino...he never wanted to fight and now he's giving more and more blows to the piece of trash in front of him, who wan hardly fight back. A growl interrupts my thoughts. All my attention is now on the turtle. My eyes open wide, I watch getting bigger and bigger because of the water coming from the tap.

"Oh, it's becoming more interesting." Reborn says, jumping on my head.

"Maybe we should leave..." I propose when the turtle is the same height than the bar.

Someone takes in their arms and lifts me like a princess, and we're out. I raise my eyes to the one who saves me, and I find Dino's face. Reborn's on his shoulder. Except that Dino's face has blue and purple spots. Did my wound make me lose too much blood ? Or is it because I haven't eaten or drunk for a long time that I'm falling asleep ?

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

When I open my eyes, I have this weird impression to live the day Dino brought me here for the first time again. Except I'm in my own room, and I have a bandage around my shoulder and not my head. I look around and find my brother, asleep in an armchair, and then Reborn, drinking an espresso in another armchair.

"You're awake."

"How long did I sleep ?" I ask him, sitting in my bed.

"Twenty hours straight." He tells. He puts his empty cup down on the arm of his chair. "You had lost too much blood from your wound."

"I see...which Family ?"

"The Avvoltoio, a Family in war with the Cavallone for many generations. They succeeded to enter your room and kidnapped you, leaving a note behind."

"Okay." I whisper, staring the wall in front of him. "Was he the Boss ?"

"No, only one of his best men. Dino beat him with Enzio." He explains me, watching his student who is scratching his cheek in his sleep.

"Enzio ?"

"The turtle."

"He called it Enzio ? I would have called it Godzilla."

There's a small silence between us, broken by my brother's breathing. This idiot...he came for me and risked his life. Ma chest is getting warm. I'm...touched ? Nobody has never done this for me. Even after two years, to think someone cares enough about me to risk his life sounds stupid to me. I don't understand how someone could put their lives in danger for someone else.

"I've called the Ninth, we'll meet him in three days."

"Why ?" I start to panic, my eyes open wide.

I have nothing against the guy, the feeling he gives me makes me uncomfortable. I feel like he knows everything about me and because of that, he _pities_ me. It makes me want to hide and forget everything.

"Your Flame of Wrath deserves some explanations and the Vongola are the ones who know the most about Dying Will Flames."

"Dying Will ? Flames ?"

"Hum...Luciana ?" The sleepy voice of my brother interrupts us.

He rubs his eyes to be fully awake. I watch him get up and sit next to me to hug me. I automatically put my forehead on his shoulder.

"You're alive." He whispers me. "You're alive."

"Yeah I am."

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

The Cavallone's mansion is big. But the Vongola's ? Fucking huge ! I understand better now why Reborn keeps saying the Vongola are the strongest and richest among the Mafia. No but seriously, it's probably three times bigger than my place ! Anyway, I'm following Reborn, and Dino who wanted to come because I'm his little, no _baby_ sister, when I smell a certain scent. A steak scent. Yeah, since I've been adopted I have a big liking for food, which explains my...love handle. Hey, live in the streets on your own for weeks and we'll take about it again ! I was fucking skinny when Dino took me in !

Hold on. Hold on! Where are my brother and his evil tutor ? And shiiiiiiit, I've followed the scent without thinking and the left without old little me. To sum up, I'm lost. I'm fucking lost in the Vongola estate ! I walk for a couple of minutes until I have a choice. Right or left. Make a choice Luciana.

"Let's go for the left then..."

I've walked for a few meters until I stopped. Voices. I'm hearing voices. Help ! I run to a door, from where the voices were from, to discover...a woman with her skirt around her waist and her shirt open. I can see her bra. There's a man too. Black hair with blond hair on the front. He has more clothes on than the woman, but his pants are not buttoned and...OH MY FUDGING GOD !

"S-s-s-so-sorr-sorr..." I stutter while moving back to the wall. They're quick to put their clothes back on.

"Hey." The man starts with a nervous smile. "What you're doing here kid ?"

I just can open and close my mouth, trying to speak but no results. The woman ran away and the man runs a hand through his hair, sighing. I notice a ring at his finger, with a lightning on it. I don't have the time to think about it that what I've just seen come back in my mind.

"Dino..." I whine. I start crying crocodile tears. "I want Dino..."

"Cavallone Decimo ? Oh, you're his sister, I bring you to the Ninth office."

I let myself being dragged, still shocked. I saw them...in a broom closet...We're quickly at the Ninth office. The man knocks and we come in? I immediately run to my brother when I see his brown eyes filled with relief at my sight. I jump on him, my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"A...na ?"

"I SAW THEM I SWEAR ! THEY WERE HAVING SEX IN THE CLOSET !"

Silence. I didn't think I could make the people shut up so fast. The Ninth clears his throat.

"Ganauche, I think we will talk about how we should welcome Dino and his younger sister later today."

Was it a threat I heard ? The Vongola has a hidden face huh.

Okay, now I know the guy I surprised is Ganauche III, the Lightning Guardian. And now he's gone, I let go of my brother and land safely on the carpet.

"I apologize for my Guardian's behavior Luciana." The Ninth tells me, making me turn to properly look at him.

His eyes seem to analyze my face, a kinda as if he was looking for something. It makes me frown. And I think that's what makes him smile like a nostalgic old man. It's. Officially. Fucking. Weird.

"Luciana, show him your flame." Reborn demands me, on my brother's shoulder.

I gulp. Dino's still here and don't know about my flame. I cast a quick glance at my brother from the corner of my eyes. But he has a small encouraging smile on his lips. Okay, now I feel like there's something I don't know and I don't like it. But I give up with a sigh and raise my hand to my eyes to summon my flame. As always, it brings me heat and makes me feel safe like nothing else can. The power to beat those trashes to the ground if they hurt me. But I often wonder...if somebody else an produce this flame.

"Reborn was right." The Vongola tells me. "This is the Flame of Wrath from Vongola Secondo."

"So what ? You're not gonna tell me I'm your illegitimate daughter, right ?"

"No." He replies instantly, a serious look in his eyes. Damn, Reborn kicks me in the leg to remind me to show more respect.

"Excuse me."

"It's nothing. Now, you deserve an explanation about the flames."

I quietly listen to his explanation about Dying Will Flames when I cough. But not the harmless kind. The kind which become more and more violent with each cough, until a red and sticky liquid comes out of my mouth. I look at the palm of my hand with wide eyes. The metallic smell brings me back to the murder I committed. This smell was so familiar a few years ago, but now it's so surrealistic to me. Of course, I smelled it when that scum stabbed me in the shoulder, but now it's different.

"Ana !" Dino panics. He grabs me by my shoulder and stare at my hand with horrified eyes. "What's happening !?"

"I have...no idea..." I manage to say whereas my legs were getting weaker and weaker.

And I faint.

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

Fainting is becoming a habit. A bad one. I'd rather not have it. Especially now because, well, I was coughing blood with no reason !

"So ?" Asks a high-itched voice, Reborn's voice. "I've convinced Dino to get some fresh air."

"We wait for her to wake up." Answers another voice, deeper, more manly.

I choose this moment to blink. The first thing I see ? Two big black eyes staring at me, reading me as if I was an open book. That's Reborn for you. Behind him, there's a man. Black medium length hair, brown eyes and a white coat. Probably a doctor. I sit et rest my head against the headboard. I'm in a unknown room, certainly in the Vongola estate.

"How are you feeling ?" The stranger asks me. He lift one of my eyelid and aims a light in my eye.

"Good, as if nothing never happened. Who're you ?"

"This is Doctor Shamal, the best doctor on Earth." Reborn introduces him.

I stare at this Shamal guy, and it hits me. The way he's standing, on his guards, everything in him remind me of what I used to be.

"And a hitman." I mutter under my breath.

He open his eyes wide, like me. With Reborn next to me, how can I explain how I recongnize a hitman ?

"I see, I get now what Reborn told me. Very observant for such a young age. And also very cute, she'll be a heart breaker later, I'm sure of it. Maybe she'll accept a date with me in a few years..."

"The fuck !? That's gross !"

"Ha, you've just broken my heart !" The doctor complains, approaching his face to mine. "For the trouble taken you should give a kiss..."

"Watch out, I could drop it, absolutely not on purpose." I say, showing the burning flame in the palm of my hand.

"Shamal is also a womanizer." Reborn explains. "And no need to make up a story on how you knew Shamal is a hitman, I know the truth."

"You...do ?" I whisper slowly. I grasp the sheet on me. Gosh...

"I know everything about your past, from the Estraneo, to your time at the orphanage and when you were a hitman yourself."

My throat is so dry. How can he know all of this !? Why is he saying me this only now !?

"Dino..."

"I won't say a word." The baby assures me. "And I know from the Ninth actually."

"The Ninth ?" I murmur. So it wasn't an impression then, he knew all along.

"Explanations for later, you must know something about your condition."

"So you know why I started coughing blood ?"

Shamal nods and Reborn..he ducks his head, enough for his hat's shadow, I remember him telling me it was called a fedora, to cover his eyes.

"First of all, you need to know what was the point of the experiences." He starts with a extremely serious voice.

I gulp. I've never thought I'd be in this situation one day, but if Reborn knows what they tried to do, what they did to me...I can't miss that chance.

"Stop your illusions first."

"You knew ?" I ask, surprise he could see through my illusions.

"I'm the best hitman in the world, and I used to know an illusionist who loved to hide and watch.

"Not that your memories don't interest me, but I have something else in mind for the moment."

"What, you're already over the fact Reborn knows everything about your past ?" Shamal asks me, sitting in an armchair next to the bed.

"Well...how can I put that...I don't like it but it's not like I have any other choice, right ? I mean, I've learned the hard way past can't be changed."

They both stare at me, but I don't care. That's what I think. If past could be chance, I'd do it right away and kill all of those Estraneo trashes, so that nor Mukuro, nor me or any other kids have to live this hell.

"You're right, even if your thinking is not how the one of a nine year-old should be." Reborn admits while an indigo mist covers my body.

When it disappears, Shamal pulls my shirt up to under my chest. I look away when I feel them staring at the scars on my stomach. My skin is not extremely tan, nor it is pale, it's normal. So seeing those pinkish marks on my body, so noticeable that I always hide them, makes me want to puke.

I feel fresh air around my feet. I give it a glance to see Reborn pulls the cover up to the middle of my legs to properly stare at the tattoo on my ankle.

"It was to identify us." I hear my voice says, completely emotionless. "The number corresponds to when we arrived for the experiences and the letters, now I think about it, it should for thee experiences themselves."

"I know." Reborn answers me. "'IP' means **I** mmortal **P** roject."

"I'm sorry ?" I cut him sharply.

Fuck, what have they done exactly ?

"The Estraneo had this project to turn children into war weapons. For you, they were trying to make you insensible to any types of injuries, even the deadly ones. From the file I've read, that the Vongola retrieved after the bloodbath caused by who-knows-who, the experience was divided in two steps. First, get rid of the pain a human being feels. Then, inject a substance based on Sun Dying Will Flames in many times to regenerate the cells immediately after the subject got hurt." Reborn explains me calmly and slowly, so that I can fully understand every infos.

" _Finally the first step if done !"_. That sentence the red-eyed man said before he...it was about this ? That's why I can't no longer feel pain !? They tried to turn me into a weapon, a soldier who wouldn't fall during a battle !?

"With the results of the analyzes I did, I can tell you the part of your nervous system dealing with pain, physically or intern, had been put to sleep. There's only 0,001 % for it to wake up one day." Shamal informs me.

I nod. I won't feel pain, never. Well, I was expecting that kind of shit anyway.

"You've been injected this product with Sun Flames Reborn mentioned but..."

"They were killed before the end of the experience, I only had one injection." I interrupt him in a toneless tone.

"What happened there ?" Reborn asks me.

"I woke up, and there was this man, this scientist I had never seen before. My flame awoke at this moment, and I killed him. I didn't realize it right away. But at five years old, I...killed. After I remember waking up in an alley."

Reborn stays silent but his eyes are glued on me, and it makes me uncomfortable. I don't like it. I don't like not knowing what's happening in his head. Shamal ends up by clearing his throat, so I pay him attention.

"It's this injection which made you cough blood. Or more like because you only had one."

"What do you mean ?" I frown. I don't like where this is going.

"Your body is starting to reject the product in your system, like the flames."

"Which means ?"

"Your organs won't make it. They're already starting to have functioning troubles. But the more you'll grow up, the more there will be troubles in your body, to the point they'll stop working. I'm sorry to tell you this whereas you're just a kid but..."

"Just tell her Shamal." Reborn orders him, and I can't figure out what I see in his eyes.

"I give you fifteen years Luciana. Fifteen years, so basically, during your twenty-fourth years, you...will die."

 **That's how I've been told I was going to die young, whether I liked it or not, and that those experiences took away more than my capacity to feel pain.**

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Thanks for reading the chapter and I hope you've liked it ! Revelation time ! Well, not really because Luciana doesn't remember Xanxus exists, so she doesn't she has another big bro. But, basically, now you know a major thing that will forge Luciana's personality, and which will influence many of her choices. Anyway, leave a review if you want to and ciao~!**


	10. Dying Will leads me to China

****Hi ! That's the chapter 9 ! The manga is owned by Akira Amano, I only own the OC. I apologize for the OOCs and for the mistakes. the story has now 34 followers and 19 favorites, thank you so much ! And sharkswillruledaWORLD, thanks for the review ;D !****

 ** **Enjoy !****

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

"You're sure about this Reborn ? I mean, Shamal is also the _Trident Shamal_ , so making him my sister's attending physician..."

"He is the best we can have, no-good student." Reborn cuts him.

I'm glad to be back home, but Dino don't stop asking Reborn if Shamal is really a good choice for being my doctor. It's starting to piss me off. So without a word, I stop walking, turn around to face my brother and punch him in the stomach. Well I bet he didn't feel it because he's starting to have abs, abs dammit ! But anyway, it's the feeling we put into our actions that matters, right ?

"What was that for !?" He complains, putting a hand where I punched him.

"You're pissing me off, you should know Reborn wouldn't put my life in danger."

He opens his eyes wide, and Reborn smirks. Happy I took his side, heh ?

"I guess you're right." My brother mumbles, looking away.

"Dino, you're fifteen, I'm nine, but compared to you I'm always right, you're sure it's normal ?" I tease him, tilting my head on my should with fake innocent eyes.

"What are you implying !?"

"If you're looking for me I'll be playing !"

And it's ignoring him and the fact Reborn's staring at me that I go to the piano in the ballroom. As soon as I start playing, I think about all the things I've learned in only one day. I'm gonna die. Probably around twenty-four. Only a miracle could make my organs work properly. Damn, all of my organs will stop working ! No disease do that ! They really...turned me into something completely inhuman, didn't they ?

And there's Reborn. Reborn and his knowledge given by the Ninth. His explanation, like what the first time he saw me, The Ninth had recognized me because he'd seen my picture in the Immortal Project file sounds weird to me. I don't remember them taking picture of me. The baby also said they found my trace before I became Dino's sister thanks to Vongola's modes. Fucking Mafia.

Now I think about it, if Reborn knows, should I tell Dino ? Argh, too complicated, don't wanna think about it for now !

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

It's extremely hot for a day in May. But, with Dino busy with paperwork, I'm now with Ivan in the swimming-pool, in a purple swimsuit. It feels good..until Reborn appears from nowhere on the edge of the pool. Okay, bad feeling, very very bad feeling.

"You did ask me to be trained, didn't you ?"

It seems like it was an eternity ago. Now he talks about it, I realize that, if I want to avenge myself from the red-eyed man, I don't have the time to play around. I'm terminally ill. I've got to do all I want and can before dying, no ? It's probably because of that I've started to take various electronics objects in the mansion to pieces to know how it works. Even if Dino and Romario lectured me, they said nothing when I showed them I had managed to change the colors of the numbers on my clock radio. What, I've never said it would be useful !

"Hey Reborn, why are you aiming your gun at my sister !?" My brother's panicked voice says from the window of his office.

Fuck, he's right. Gun-Leon is aimed straight to my face. And fuck, Reborn's smirk is giving me the creeps ! That's the kind of smirk he has when he has something in mi...

"Find a training place with your Dying Will !"

And he shoots. I hear Dino and Ivan screaming my name when the bullet digs into my head and makes me sink in the water.

Damn...why did I wait for Reborn ? Why didn't I search for another tutor ? I regret doing nothing about it. But now it's too late.

Hum ? I feel energy, so much energy and power in my veins. So much that I get out of the water, eyes open wide and gritted teeth. And...there's a warmth on my forehead.

"REBORN ! I'M GOING TO FIND A TUTOR WITH MY DYING WILL !"

Well, I lose control over my own body. So I totally ignore Dino when he goes out of the mansion. Well, I always ignore him. Anyway, for the moment, the only thing I can do, is to watch people get out of my way until the town. And I keep running until a...travel agency ? I take two papers and I'm back to normal. I glance at the managers of the place, who are completely terrified. I kinda get why.

"Luciana !"

Dino is at the door, breathless buts less that he would have been without Reborn. He walks to me and put one of his sweatshirt on me. I slip it on properly while my brother's apologizing to the agency's managers.

"Oh ?" Reborn says, jumping onto my head. "So that's where you want to go ? I know the perfect people then."

"Huh ?"

I glance at the papers in my hands. One for China, the other one for an amusement park. Gosh, what did I get myself into again ?

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

"Why would Luciana need to train Reborn !?" Dino yells at Reborn as if I wasn't there. "I'm sick of you taking decisions for my sister ! You have no right to take decisions for her, you hear me !?"

"Are you yelling at me Dino ?" Reborn darkly asks him.

"YES I AM ! She's fucking nine dammit !"

Of, first time I hear him cursing.

"And I know you, your acquaintances are a part of the Mafia ! She's my sister, but she's not a part of the Cavallonne, and it will stay this way ! She won't be a part of the Mafia !

Should I tell I'm already deeper in that shit than I should be ?

"You truly are a no-good student after all Dino." Reborn tells him calmly, too calmly. "Didn't you notice that, when she got kidnapped, she didn't panic and even manage to tell us where she was ?"

"And your point is ?"

"She's a natural-born assassin, that's why I want her to train."

"Why don't you do it yourself then ?" My brother asks him, calmer than before, maybe even shocked from what Reborn just said.

Like me. I mean, yeah I've been a hitman, but to say I'm a natural, it makes me...proud. Especially because it's said by Reborn. No but, Reborn ! For him to recognize someone's talent...

"I already have a no-good student, my hands are full. But once I'm done with you and her with her trainings, I'll personally train her."

"What !?" We shout in perfect sync.

"But when I asked you..."

"You asked him !?" Dino almost shouts at me with his eyes open wide. "Why would you learn how to fight !?"

"I don't want to be weak and ask for your help every single time I get in trouble."

I want to be strong to kill that red-eyed trash, but to know I couldn't do a single thing to help Dino when I was kidnapped had seriously pissed me off. And it still pisses me off. I know I don't need to be protected.

"But that's my duty as your older brother." He slowly tells me, staring at me with his cute chocolate eyes.

"Your duty is also to protect the five thousands men of the Cavallone Family Dino." I answer him as softly as I can. "You've got responsibilities, I want to be able to protect myself and not be burden to you bro."

"But you could train nearer, not in China..."

I get closer to him and hug him around the waist. So that's what really scares him ? Me leaving ?

"She'll come for a month each year." Reborn tells us.

"So while I won't be here, you will fix the financial issues you have."

He nods et hugs me back. Even if he is taller and older than me, I have the impression it's my job to console him and give him advices. Weird feeling, don't ya think ?

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

"You took everything heh ? And you've got the money I gave you ? You call when you land and..."

"Dino, you sound like a mom."

"You're my baby sister, it's normal !"

" _The flight 234 for Beijing will leave in twenty minutes. The last passengers not on the plane yet have to get to the gates B12._ "

Dino hugs me one last time and uses so much strength that I start losing my breath. I move my arm around like an idiot and the only thing I see is Reborn's mocking smirk.

"Help me !" I beg him, stretching my arm to him.

He stares at me for a couple of seconds and a bubble appears from his nose. He has just fallen asleep that...

"Boss, she has to go." Romario finally says, moving Dino backward.

"Be proud, when I'll come back I'll speak Chinese fluently."

With that said, I wave at them and leave. China and Reborn's friend can't be that horrible. Reborn even said his friend was nice. But...now I'm thinking about it...what the definition for "nice" in Reborn's dictionary ?

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

The flight was boring as fuck. So I've read my Chinese book, watched the movie they've broadcast, so "Titanic", and I've gone back to my book. In the end, I've fallen asleep and an old man has waken me up. It honestly surprises me they let me get into the plane whereas I was alone. I mean, who let a nine year-old kid get in a plane alone ?

Anyway, it's not the most important thing for now. I take my suitcase and glance at the crowd of people. Someone should be here waiting for me. Reborn told me he should be wearing sunglasses and have a monkey on his head.

"Lucian I guess."

I turn around to find someone half a head taller than me, sunglasses on and a monkey on his head. It should be him then.

"Depends who's looking for her." I reply, on my guard.

We never know.

"I am Reborn's friend."

"So you found the good girl. What's your name ?"

"Fon."

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

Fon's house is average, in the middle of a bamboo forest, near Beijing. Typically Chinese house. So after a good night of sleep in my new room, I go outside, where Fon's waiting for me. He turns around when he hears me coming.

"Good morning." He salutes me in a perfect Italian. "We are going to start the training today."

I don't really know what's happening, butt in an instant, there are clothes on the ground and a baby on them. But what catches my attention is the red pacifier around his neck. The same Reborn has, but in red. Heh, it reminds me of one of my classes at school, where they were talking about strong babies with pacifiers called Arcobaleno. It's probably the reason.

"So you're a baby, like Reborn."

"I am."

"Okay, I'm listening to you."

"Fine. I am going to train you for martial arts.

"Martial arts ?" I repeat, blinking.

"Yes, this and I am going to help you to control your flame. Reborn told me you possess the Flame of Wrath ?"

"Yep I do." I affirm, showing my flame.

"Let's start then." He says, smiling. "Oh, by the way, for the first two months, I will be your translator but after you will be on your own."

"WHAT THE HECK !?"

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

Note to myself: somebody Reborn finds "nice" are definitely not ! At least, not when they're training their student ! No but seriously, what kind of baby can give blows so fast and know so many martial arts !?

Reborn is strong too. Yeah, thinking about it, he's super smart too. Yep, Fon and Reborn are strong, talk and act like adults whereas they're only babies. I peek at my tutor's pacifier and barely dodge a blow. A month I've been here, and I can say Reborn is not a lonely case. Those pacifiers give them superpowers. Why would they know how to fight otherwise ? Maybe it's for a special and secret mission, and the colors of each pacifiers match their...

"You are not concentrated." Fon reprimands me, kicking me in the stomach, which makes me fall on the butt.

"Fon." I start, sitting crossed legs in the grass as if I've never been hit. "Are you a real baby ?"

He freezes, his eyes a little bit open wide from the surprise, and stares at me. Is it that surprising or does nobody realize that a baby talking like an adult is no fucking NORMAL !?

"What do you mean ?"

"Well, I mean that I can believe Reborn is an exception, he's a prodigy and some other thing but now with you...If you truly are a baby, then it's those pacifiers which give superpowers and make you strong and super smart. So, or you're an adult turned into a baby, or your parents didn't like you very much and screwed your baby years when they gave you this pacifier." I explain, a kinda proud of my theory.

"If it was the case, why would we have powers through the pacifiers ? Why would we wear them ?" He replies calmly, his hands in his sleeves as he sits in front of me.

"Well, your's red, Reborn's is yellow. So...if they're different colors, maybe you have a super top secret mission and you can't tell anyone ! The colors match your part in the mission ! That's it, that's the role of the Arcobaleno ?"

He gives me a faint smile. Yaye, I made it, didn't I !?

"I didn't want to believe him, but Reborn was right after all. You truly discovered the secret of the Arcobaleno just with your observations."

"So I'm right ?"

He nods.

"Hold on a second, you mean no one, really no one ever found that weird a baby speaking fluently ? I'm too smart of people are just too dumb !?"

"Language." He lectures me, frowning.

Oh, and I though I could curse as much as I would want without Dino around...

"Your theory has some childish points, but you are right. We are not true babies. I am going to explain it to you, the secret of the curse, and why we do not have our real bodies anymore. Listen closely, because I am sure you have never heard of the _Tri-Ni-Sette_ before today.

 ** **That's how I discovered who were the Arcobaleno, their mission, and what was the**** ** _ **Tri-Ni-Sette**_** ** **.****

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Thanks for reading the chapter and I hope you've liked it ! Arcobaleno time ! Yeah, I know what you might be thinking. Training with the Arcobaleno might be the period where Luciana appears a kinda Mary-Sue. But ! But, even if the action is fast, she's training for months, keep that in mind. Plus, she has nothing to do except training, and with Arcobaleno so it's not nothing. And yeah, for the Arcobaleno curse...sorry, but seriously ? It amazed me how in the manga nobody thought "Oh yeah, a baby stronger than me, it's not normal there's something". Anyway, leave a review if you want to and ciao~!**


	11. My first mission

****Hi ! That's the chapter 11 ! The manga is owned by Akira Amano, I only own the OC. 35 followers and 20 favorites ! And sharkswillruledaWORLD, thanks for the review, and Luciana will know for Xanxus before the Ring Battle, in a fews chapters actually. Anyway, I apologize for the OOCs and for the mistakes.****

 ** **Enjoy !****

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

" _I've found it in only one hour this time !_ " I say proudly in Chinese, but with an awful Italian accent. Lichi, Fon's monkey, happily in my arms.

" _Better than last week, I expect you to find him in thirty minutes next time._ "

I nod, smiling proudly. Finding Lichi in a three square kilometers bamboo forest is really not easy. And you know what ? It's been a year and two months since I arrived in China. My Chinese is so much better ! Even if I still have an accent. I'd rather know how to speak before working on the accent.

But a year and two months...I still remember how, two months ago, Dino didn't want to let go of me when I had to go back in China. Apparently because I don't answer his calls enough, that if he gave a phone it was to contact me and bla bla bla. The most surprising of all, it was when Belphegor called me and asked where I was. Even today, I don't know how he had my number.

" _Now you can go back to practice your technique that you want to master._ "

" _I say that the Hy_ _ū_ _ga in Naruto are geniuses for giving me that idea._ "

Explanations ? Well, you know the manga I've just quoted, right ? And the Hyūga clan which can block the chakra circulatory system when the send chakra ? It gave me the idea to do the same but with my flame. Of course, knowing my flame has the factors of the Sky AND the Storm Flames, so Harmony and Disintegration, when I send it in the good place it's deadly.

Well in theory ! Because Fon is making me train on wood mannequin for the moment. It's already fucking hard to focus my flame on the palm of my hand and not a ball of flame, a month to manage to do so, two fucking weeks to keep the flame on the palm on my hand for more than a second, but now I have to find the good dosage ! And you know, my flame, with a normal dosage, can destroy a wall with no problem -Fon should know a girl's sleep cannot be disturbed-. So, that's with exactly with thirty-two destroyed mannequins that I try. Again.

"That's so hard." I mutter once the mannequin was burned, one more time.

" _You need more practice._ "

" _I know ! But how much practice do I need !?_ "

" _Enough for you to still have years before you._ "

One thing pissed me off. How the hell does Reborn think he is for telling my health condition to Fon !? The only explanation I got was that, because I discovered the Arcobaleno's curse, the Arcobaleno had the right to know about my health. At least, the one Reborn can support. After that, he just hung up on me ! Fucking Reborn !

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

"I have to be away for a short while. I have family business in Japan I have to take care."

I must be important, for him to speak Italian...it mean he wants to be sure I understand.

"But you will have to do something for me."

"Action ?" I quickly ask with a smirk.

Training is good, but in real condition it's better. And if I have to kill some people...well too bad for them !

"You know I am often hired as a bodyguard, don't you ?"

"Yeah, but I don't get the connection."

"I have been asked to rescue a boy named Chang Luo. It's the son of a businessman from Beijing, but he owes a certain amount of money to a mafioso group which used to be affiliated to the Triades. But now that that group, which called themselves _Lóng de yǐngzi_ , has worked for Luo-san, who hasn't paid. So they have kidnapped his son and wants ransom of 408,000 yuans.

"So none of them are people to hang out with, but someone has hired you." I sum up, earning a nod from Fon.

"I am leaving tomorrow, Luo-san has asked us to find his son within a week."

"Asked or begged ?"

He sighs, I smirk in amusement. I truly believe the teasing side of my personality drives my poor tutor to despair.

"I already have found the address. It is located in a warehouse in Liaoning Province*, in Dalian**." Fon informs me, giving a paper. "Feng will be here tomorrow around ten o'clock and will bring you in the city, then you will be on your own."

"Just a question, what if I fail ?"

"I will be in the obligation to make you go on a diet."

"WHAT !? But I'm on a diet since the day I arrived ! I've lost all the extra pounds I had already since I was adopted !"

"Do not exaggerate." He sighs. Again. "You have lost weight but you have gained in muscle mass and improved your agility and flexibility."

"Yeah you're right..." I mumble under my breath, crossing my arms over my chest. "I couldn't do a back flip before..."

Because yeah, I can now ! Like splits or cartwheels and stuff like that. It's crazy what we can do when we're learning kung-fu.

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

"Thanks for the ride Feng." I tell when I get out of the car.

"The city is huge you know, you might need a few days. There's an hotel at the crossroads in front of us, take a room there.

I nod and close the door of the car to walk to the hotel, a back-bag on my back. Feng seemed sad today. Oh yeah, Feng is...how could I say it, she's my teacher ? Yeah that's it, she's my teacher. I had to quit school in Italy in order to go in China, so she's in charge of my education, and I follow the same program as in Mafia School. Even if in the beginning her connection with Fon was weird to me, she would his cousin's daughter, now I get it. After all, how a woman in her early-thirties could be younger than a baby ? But when you know Fon used to be a adult something like twenty years ago, it's understandable.

When I'm at the hotel, I book a room and dash to it, not giving a fuck about the surprised look of the receptionist. Ten year-old girls probably don't rush in an hotel alone very often. Anyway, I leave my bag on the bed and bring out everything I had put inside. Clothes, obviously, some tools, explosive powder and other shit to make bombs. Well, to try to make bombs. This time, it won't explode to my face ! The best I could have is a guinea pig to try them. Whatever, night's starting to fall, I'd better go to bed.

When I open my eyes, the sun has barely raised. I take my time to prepare and don't forget to take the address Fon gave me with a map of the city. Let's start the mission.

Two words. Fucking. Creepy. Men go in and out of the building, and they don't seem to be really nice with their weapons out. Not that I can't have them in one time with my flame, but Fon asked me to find...Chang, that's it ? Yeah that's it. Yeah, so I shouldn't blow the warehouse up. And you know what, illusions are so fucking useful ! I've been invisible for a couple of minutes now, and nobody has seen me ! I just have to find another entrance and...

"Who are you ?" A husky voice asks me. I feel the cold metal of a blade on my throat.

My body gets tense, but I don't lose my cool. I can't lose it. And this voice sounds really familiar.

Wait, a blade ?

"Superbi ?" I try, breaking my illusions.

His shocked face is priceless. I didn't know he could open his eyes so wide. He suddenly grabs me by the arm and drag me to a dark corner, so that nobody sees us. Now I look at him closely, I can see he's wearing a uniform, from the VARIA if I trust the emblem on the sleeve of his coat. However...

"What the fuck are you doing here !?"

"What the hell happened to your hair ?" I ask in the same time.

A vein pops on his forehead. No but seriously, why does his hair reach the middle of his back now ?

"VOOOOIIII !"

"Y _ou heard that ?_ " A man says, startled.

"Fuck !" Superbi grumbles. He pushes against the wall when two armed men discover us.

He rushes to them and slits their throat without hesitation, blood splattering his sleeve. The problem is, other are coming. So I reach Superbi, take his arm in my hand and start an illusion to make me invisible. Come on...come on, imagine Superbi disappear with you Luciana.

Well, I guess it worked because they run in front of us, glance at the bodies and go back to the warehouse. I break my illusion with a tired sigh. Spreading the illusion to someone I touch is more exhausting that I thought it would be. I peek at Superbi, who's staring at me with a raised eyebrow.

"We can't stay here." I whisper, slowly catching my breath.

I start running the go back to the hotel, dragging Superbi like I can behind me. Gosh, if only he could stop vooii-ing under his breath.

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

"VVVVVOOOOOOIIIIIIII !"

Note to myself: when I'm near Superbi, I should put my fingers in my ears.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE BRAT !?"

"Training ?"

"TRAINING ?" He repeats like an idiot, sitting on a chair.

"Yeah, training. You know, that thing you do to learn how to fight and..."

"I KNOW WHAT TRAINING IS BRAT !"

"Can't you just stop with the screaming for once in your life ?"

He glares at me and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Why would you learn how to fight ?" He asks me with a normal sound.

"I don't want to have to wait for Dino to save me in I'm in danger, it already has happened one and..."

"What do you mean it has already happened ?" He cuts me with a frown.

"Oh, I got kidnapped the night of my ninth birthday, bu I'm okay. You know, that's the reason Dino's called the Bucking Horse now.

"And why the fuck did you choose China ? Why didn't you stay in Italy ?"

"I have no reason to tell you. Now, tell me what you were doing at this warehouse."

"Those scums thought they could compete against the VARIA, so I went there to show them who were the strongest."

"Ha, it'd be nice of you not to kill all of them and let my client come with me."

"Client ?"

"Yeah, my master was hired by a guy whose the son had been taken as a hostage. But he had to leave for Japan, so I'm taking care of it. So, now we know why the other is here, can we go back there together tomorrow ?"

"Why would we go back _together_ !?"

"Better kill two birds with one stone. You show them who's the strongest and all that shit while I find my client's son and get out with him. It's a win win situation."

He raises his left arm to protest but his hand falls.

Literally.

I stare at it, then his wrist, and the hand again. I end up picking it up, being careful not to cut anything with the sword attached to it.

"Since when do you have a fake hand ?"

"VVOOOIIII ! Give it back !" He yells, standing up.

"What's the point ? I mean, it's obvious it can't stay anymore because a small screw decided to go away on its own."

It feels weird to say that about his hand.

"I can fix it for you if you want to."

"What do you know about this ?" He asks with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"You'd be surprised of all the things I can do. But I do that if I can come with you."

He frowns and finally nods to accept my proposition. Sixteen and a half and he still don't know he shouldn't underestimate people ?

Anyway, his hand and his sword are fucking wonderful. I mean, there's not a lot of sword with hidden holes in the blade, right ? Oh fuck me, Superbi can be my guinea pig !

"Superbi, do you want some ameliorations ?

"Heh ?"

"For example, small bombs which would be stocked in here." I start to explain, showing him the small holes. "And I think you should go and see a professional to change the structure a little bit so that your hand wouldn't have any dead angle."

He thinks about it for a couple of seconds and nods with a smirk. Oh...you really don't what you've just accepted my friend~.

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

"VVOOOOIIII DON'T FUCKING THROW THINGS AT MY FACE !"

"So stop walking around like an idiot, sit down and make that fucking Rubik's Cube !"

My eyes throw real daggers at him and I have the pleasure to see his body getting tense for a short while. But he sits down and obeys. Or more like sits down and stares at me.

"What !?" I finally snap at him, stopping my work.

"Do you have some memories from your life before you were adopted ?"

"What do you mean ?" I reply with an emotionless voice.

"Do you know if your biological family is still alive ? If you have a brother or..."

"The only thing I have from my biological is the pendant I always wear." I cut him sharply, showing it to him. "I don't remember them, but it's possible I still have relatives around, or a brother or a sister somewhere."

It's totally possible after all. But there's not a lot of chance for me to find them one day.

"Why are you asking me this all of sudden ? You're interested to know my family tree ?

He briefly glance at me and start making the Rubik's Cube, with one hand. I don't get why he asked me this, but let's get back to work.

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

"This button releases the bombs." I explain, showing him a button on the wrist.

"Can we go now !?" He grumbles, putting his hand back. "You follow me, got it !?"

I nod and snort. I have this habit to snort when someone's pissing me of or underestimating me. I can protect myself !

Superbi walks to the warehouse and is seen by the three guards. But he gets rid of them with a single blow of his sword. I mean, only one for three guys ! That's fucking brilliant ! He casts me a look to tell me to move. I do it, staring at him with admiration.

"Why are you looking at me like that brat ?" He asks with, raising his eyebrows.

"It was awesome~. The way you killed those three guys with only one strike !"

"Don't tell me things I already know !" He says, but with a proud smirk on his lips.

Then we go inside the warehouse. Which attracts looks from, let's say it, all the bad guys.

"I thought we had to make a discreet entrance." I whisper to Superbi, seeing the bad guys aiming their weapons at us.

"VOOOIII I'VE NEVER SAID THAT !"

They fire at us, but Superbi throws his bombs, which cover us. Superbi launches himself into the fight with a big "VOI", as always. And because he forgot about me, I sneak in by the door in the back of the room. Come on, Fon's super fast, he hasn't made me run everyday for nothing !

With the adrenaline on my side, I reach the door with no problem and close it behind me. Too loudly because I hear them yelling in Chinese and a "VOOII" from Superbi.

The hallway is dark, but I can see a weak light from under a door at the end. I cover myself with my illusions, got to the door and open it. Three men turn at the same and open their eyes wide when they notice the open door. One of them closes it after I I sneaked in the room. Okay, time to clean up his mess. I had worst when I used to work for Simon.

" _It's not nice to kidnap kids you know._ " I say in Chinese as if I was talking about the weather outside. I break the illusion and smirk because of their astonished faces.

I take advantage of their confusion to attack the closest to me. I sneak in front of him and kick him in the wrist, making him drop his gun. From the corner of my eyes, I see the other two back in the game and aiming their guns at me. I grab the shirt of the Chinese I've just disarmed and jump above him. When I'm behind him, I kick him behind each knee, which makes him fall on his knees. The other two start shooting, but I hide behind the poor guy who's being killed by his two bodies.

One eliminated, two still standing.

I drop the corpse and rush to the second one. Two quick punches in the chest, one in the wrist which disarms him. I give him a side kick in the ribs. He moves a little. I grab his arm and pull myself in the air to land on him, my two arms around his right arm, a hand on the left side of his face. My left leg is on his other arm while the right one is bended and under his chin. My entire body is stretched but I stand up straight, violently, breaking his neck and dislocating his shoulders in a sinister crack.

" _Haisangen !_ "

He collapses and I back-flip to get away from him.

One more.

I turn to the last one standing, barely noticing Superbi at the door and his shocked face. I'd laugh at him but I have to take care of the last one. Well, he's preparing himself to shoot me. So I summon my flame, Superbi's eyes becoming even wider, and throw it, turning him instantly into ashes. I trun to look at Superbi and snort, my clenched fists on my hips.

"Still underestimating me now ?"

He mumbles something I can't hear. Instead, I hear someone sobbing. I finally notice a boy, younger than me I think, handcuffed to a pipe. He's staring at the corpses with tears on his cheeks, his all body shaking from fear.

"Chang ?" I call him softly, getting closer to him.

He jumps and gaze at me with eyes filled with horror. It freezes me for a sec. He's scared of me for what I've done. Damn, I'd forgotten all the kids don't have a past like mine and are still innocent. I sigh and reach him. I kneel so that I can look him in the eyes.

" _I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm here because of my father. He was hired by your father._ "

" _Fa...Father ?_ "

" _Yes._ " I confirm with a weak smile.

I put my hand on the chain between the handcuffs and melt it with my flame. Mission accomplished.

 **It's that day I truly realize I had no regrets to kill people if necessary.**

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

 ***Chinese province**

 ****second biggest city of the province**

 **Hey ! Thanks for reading the chapter and I hope you've liked it ! Mission time, with Superbi who's starting to realize a few things, kufufu~. Anyway, leave a review if you want to and ciao~!**


	12. Let's change the tutor !

****Hi ! That's the chapter 12 ! The manga is owned by Akira Amano, I only own the OC. I apologize for the OOCs and for the mistakes.****

 ** **Enjoy !****

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

"I've...succeeded ?"

Given Fon's smile and Lichi who, yeah who and not which, is screaming as if he was congratulating me, and the mannequin, still standing but which is starting to slowly burn from the inside, I'd say I've really made it this time. Gosh, I've been training for this attack for three months.

Lichi goes down from Fron's head and runs to the forest.

" _Five minutes._ "

I nod and go after Lichi. Despite appearances, this monkey is super fast. So I speed up. I'm just a few centimeters away from him, I jump and land in front of him. I take him in my arms before he has the time to change his direction and bring him back to Fon. Fon who's been joined by Feng. That's probably the time for the educational part of my training.

" _Hello Feng._ "

" _Hello to you too_ _Tiāncái_ " she answers me with a tired smile.

Something's wrong. Her long straight black hair is tied in a messy bun, her black slanting eyes have huge purple dark circles around them and her blouse isn't in her skirt as usual.

" _What's happening ?_ " I ask, staring at her with my so kind blood-red eyes.

" _Just family business._ " Fon quickly says. But Feng's eyes tell me her mind is far from here.

" _Oh._ "

I know my place. I have no right to put my nose into Fon's and Feng's family. Feng sits down and indicates me to do the same, which I do.

" _So,I'm gonna continue to learn Japanese ?_ "

" _No, I'm going to make you pass a test on all of I've taught you you arrived in China._ "

Okay, first of all, when they judged I had enough of Chinese classes to let the country do the rest, Feng started to teach me English and Japanese. And because I'm a genius, my head's fine thanks, the learning is fast. Then, I've already said I was still learning from my old school's program ? Well, because when we're in class we have to follow the class's rhythm, I'm being faster than all of those trashes now. Basically, it means I've earned a year or two, I don't really know.

Feng gives me a pile of papers with different questions. Okay, let's start by history and then biology. I fill the questions one after another for about thirty minutes and give them back to Feng. It's with no surprise she says there's no mistake once she checked them. I want to say a "as always" but Fon would lecture, I'm sure, telling me to be more modest. He pisses me off sometimes. I can't deny the truth ! I hate lying !

" _So the time has finally come._ " Fon sighs, coming closer to me.

" _What are you talking about ?_ "

" _Your training here is over._ "

I blink slowly after he said that. I glance at Feng who's giving me a small smile. It's...over ? I'm leaving China to go back in Italy ? But it's only been a year and a half ! Dino's been training with Reborn for three years already !

" _It's doesn't mean your training is over, don't worry_." Feng reassures me, putting a hair lock behind her ear.

" _So I'm going somewhere else ?_ "

" _That's right._ " Fon confirms. " _Your training is divided in two steps. The first one was with me to teach you hand-to-hand combat and to control your flame. The second one will teach you how to use firearms._ "

I just nod. I remember when Reborn shot me and I found myself in Dying Will Mode, or just DWM, I had two papers. One was for China, where I've just passed a year and a half. Does this mean I'm gonna learn how to use firearms in an amusement park ?

Feng picks her purse up and takes a ticket out. I peek at it and frown.

"Mafia...Land ?" I read out loud to convince myself that yeah, a Mafia amusement park truly exists.

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

"I'm...dreaming or..."

It's not the park in itselfwhich surprises me. No, it's more the Reborn balloons ! He's that famous !? I sigh, grab my baggage handle and look at the map of the island to find the reception. It shouldn't be too far...

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

Okay, so that's how visitors are welcomed !? They're put in a fucking train taking them to the back of the island !? All of this for nothing because there's no one !? I put my baggage under a tree and glance at my surroundings. But I stop and dive to the right to dodge a bullet. If I hadn't moved...nice welcome.

"Good reflexes kora !"

I get up from the ground and turn around to see a blond Arcebaleno with blue eyes. The pacifier around his neck is a light blue. Rain then.

"You're the brat Reborn told me about ?" He asks me, putting his rifle away in his back.

"Yep."

"Good. You've been trained by Fon for a year and a half right ?"

I nod and he gets closer. Once he's in front of me, he takes his rifle again and puts it on various places of my body.

"Fon's been nice to you."

Sorry ?

"Your training with me will be much more harder than Fon's kora !" He exclaims, going to the edge of the cliff, me following him. "You see the whirlpool at the bottom ? Jump in it."

"WHAT !?"

He don't answer me. No, instead he pushes me head first in the ocean. I hold my breath as much as I can once in the water and fuck, it freezes me to the bone. I try to swim through the flow but it's useless, I'm just getting dragged deeper and deeper into the water. Think Luciana, think...If I reach the center maybe I could resurface with no problems. Nope, shitty idea. But...what if I used my flame ? Maybe it could stop the flow for a short moment ? It's worth a try.

Flame in hand, I throw it toward the surface. It stops the flow so I swim as fast as I can to the cliff. I've barely gotten my feet out of the water that the whirlpool is back. Fuck it was close. I look up, I have a few meters to climb. Thanks to Fon and his trainings, my arms and legs are more powerful than before. Climbing the cliff is easily done.

"Not bad for a first time. Follow me."

I do so and take back my baggage to get to a house. A small house. After all, there's only one bed room with two single beds., a bathroom and a kitchen/living/dining-room. But what impresses me is his collection of firearms on the wall. I have the impression he also has all the materials to make traps.

"I'll teach you how to use a rifle and a simple gun." He says, facing me.

"Like the one in your back ?"

He nods. It's becoming interesting. And being able to use a firearm is always fucking classy ! Thanks Reborn for sending me to...

"What's your name by the way ?"

"Fon and Reborn told you nothing ?" He replies with a frown.

"Nothing at all."

"The name's Colonnello, you'd better remember it kora !"

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

"You were away from many moving targets but you got them all !?"

He nods as if it was nothing and that everybody could do it.

"When training will be over, you'll do the same ! Now, take that." He says, throwing a pistol in my hands. "This is a M1911, you'll use it for training."

I turn it to get a better look. It's so awesome !

Colonnello tells me how to position myself and how to use both of my hands to stabilize the gun. I shiver from the excitation the cold metal of the grip is giving me. The blond baby gives me a few other advices and tells me to shoot. So I do it, on a still-standing non-moving target. I touch it in the arm. Well, on the edge of the arm.

"Have you ever shot before ?"

"I don't remember it in any case, why ?"

"You had the right position...strange."

He's the expert, not me.

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

"Oya oya, you seem happy."

"That's because I'm learning how to use firearms and it's awesome ! I mean, you're feeling so fucking powerful and..."

While I keep talking alone, I see an angered smirk appearing on Mukuro's face. Then he makes his trident appear, signal for me to shut my mouth. What I do, falling back in the grass of the clearing in my mind where Mukuro loves to come. This place is so calm I could forget my life, my past, my revenge.

Strange to think it's my mind, heh ?

Anyway, it's already been six months since I've started training under Colonnello and tomorrow I'll go back to Italy. Damn, I turned eleven two days ago. For the occasion I had a normal meal instead of the military ration of food he always gives me. Yeah, Colonnello is a fucking tyrant. I'm seriously starting to believe that's a common point for all of the Arcobaleno.

"Anyway, what's up Pineapple Man ?"

I dodge his trident with no difficulties, rolling on my right.

"Oya, it looks like you really have progressed after all."

"Fighting, reflexes and anything. Try to survive in a forest with your only tool being a knife. Fuck, it almost takes away all of your sanity."

Yeah, Colonnello did that. Yeah, for en entire week. Yeah, I cursed him to death and was slightly disappointed when I saw him alive when he came to pick me up.

"But more seriously Mukuro, how you're doing ?" I ask again, standing back up with a serious look on my face. "Somehow...you seem different..."

"So you noticed huh...I've escaped." He admits, sitting calmly in front of me.

"What !?" I exclaim, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Where are you !? You're okay !? Tell me you massacred them ! That you've changed the decoration of their lab for more red !"

Yeah, I'm a sadist. Maybe that's why I'm friend with Belphegor. He told me how he killed his entire family. I'm the only who thinks it's cool ? Sorry, I'm losing sight of the subject.

"Like you would have said, I did some gore stuff with them."

"Hope so, they deserved it."

the wrath and hatred I have for those Estraneo trashes can be heard in my voice, which Mukuro noticed.

"I'm not the only one, there are two more boys with me."

Oh, so that's the change.

"You're note alone anymore." I say with a smirk. "What are you planning to do now ?"

"Destroying the Mafia once and for all."

I raise my eyebrows. Big dreams.

"It won't be easy."

"This is why I want you by my side."

"No."

"Why ?" He asks m, frowning.

"My brother is a Mafia Boss, I won't betray him. But I'm not gonna try to keep you from destroying the Mafia." I explain, not letting him the time to talk. "I hate them too, but I have a target, only one. Our goals are different. But if the day comes where we'll have the same objective, I'll probably help you."

"Why ?" He asks again, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Because you saved my life and I owe you one for this."

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

"Dino !" I yell, the door of the Cavallone's mansion open wide, Ivan behind me with my suitcase.

I run to his office, where he should be, but extremely slowly. Because yeah, Colonnello knew for Fon training on my stamina and speed. So he decided to keep training on that. That's why I have ten-pound weights around my ankles. To sum up, I'm running if fucking slow-motion !

Whereas I was going to turn at the corner of the hallway of Dino's office, I'm kicked behind the head. I start falling, face to the floor, but I managed to use my hand to stand up with a forward walkover.

"It looks like you've actually made a lot of progresses."

"It had been a year since we last saw each other and that's your way to tell me "welcome back" Reborn ?" I reply, facing Dino's home tutor.

"Dino is meeting with important people now, don't bother him."

"Right, financial problems. How is it going ?"

"Good, even if there's only a slight improvement. But if he keeps going on like that, the Cavallone will become a powerful and important Family."

"Wow, it never crossed my mind my brother could do something like that."

"I taught him everything." Reborn reminds me with a proud smirk.

I give him a blank look and leave him to go to the living-room. I haven't played the piano for a long time ! When I'm sitting at the piano, my fingers caress gently the keys. It feels so good ! I start the first melody in my partition book. I'm so into it I jump when someone applauds me. I turn my face to see Dino's grinning face. Dino who takes me in his arms and lifts me from the floor with no problems. It's just me or he's taller than I remember him to be ?

"I'm so happy to see again sis' !"

And his voice is deeper too. Once he let me go and put me back on the floor, I notice drawings on his hand. And others coming for the collar of his shirt.

"Your voice broke and you've got yourself tattoos while I was away !?" I exclaim with wide eyes.

I point an accusing finger at him, who's just laughing at my reactions. What an assho...

"Don't you even think about insulting me in thoughts." He tells me, ruffling my hair softly.

"How did you know ?"

"I'm your brother Ana, that's my job to know it when you're insulting me in your mind. Hum ? You've grown up too, haven't you ?

"Yeah, and if you're so interested in my growth, let me tell you my breast started to grow too." I inform him, a satisfied smirk on my lips.

All the colors leave his face and he starts mumbling things, like what I'm growing up and boys will start flirting with me and bla bla bla. I peek at Reborn, who's silently making fun of me. It's good to be home.

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

"Princess~."

"Hey Bel !" I answer him, opening my bay window. "What brings you in my humble home ?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to have some fun."

"Give me your definition of "fun" first."

"Ushishi~, you wanna go with me on a VARIA mission ?"

Action ?

"Gosh Bel, you know I can't say no to that kind of shit~."

We grin at each other and I turn off all of the lights of my room after I wrote a note for Dino, and leave with Bel. The Last time I had a mission and killed people was seven months ago, in China, with Superbi.

 **That's how I accepted for the first time to help Bel for one of his missions.**

 **But it definitely wasn't the last time.**

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Thanks for reading the chapter and I hope you've liked it ! Luciana's growing up ! But well, in the French version she's in her twenties so I'm way over her teenage years. But still, I was a little sad last year when I ended the canon. Anyway, leave a review if you want to and ciao~!**


	13. A VARIA sleepover !

****Hi ! That's the chapter 13 ! The manga is owned by Akira Amano, I only own the OC. I apologize for the OOCs and for the mistakes. And a big sorry for not updating sooner, but the end of the year is awful x_x.****

 ** **Enjoy !****

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

"So basically, we just have to kill them all."

Bel nods, his Cheshire grin on his lips. Even if I just stared at the knife he kept making swirl in his hand while he was explaining the mission to me, I've listened. But, but I don't want those scums to see my face...Dino would yell at me. Well, illusions will do. Before Belphegor's eyes, I become the blond girl with blue eyes, but at eleven years old and not seven. Or six, can't remember.

"Ushishi~, it's been a while since the last time I saw you like this."

"I don't want to be recognized..what's this ?" I ask, taking the jacket from my head.

"VARIA jacket, put it on."

"I'm putting it on because it's cool and logical, not because you're asking it."

I can't help but smirk a little because of my stupid and childish argument. But Bel has this huge mocking grin on his face.

"Let's go Princess~." He tells me, going into the mansion.

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

"Belphegor, it's just so fucking cool !"

He sends me a grin showing all of his white teeth. His way to manipulate knives with wires is awesome. Especially when we think it's floating around him.

Without realizing it, I have a knife on my throat. Wow, so scary...

"Put your knives away kid, or I kill your little girlfriend !" The ginger man threating me say to Bel.

Before Bel has the time to raise a knife, I've taken the man forearm, the one with the hand holding the weapon, and throw him over my shoulder. I don't give him the time to get up that my hand, covered with a small amount of Flame of Wrath, is on his chest, where the heart is. He don't have the time to scream that I feel a shock inside of his body. Huh, his heart didn't make it.

"Ushishi~, not bad Princess."

"Who the fuck do you think I am Princey ? I won't be killed by a fucking trash !"

I check his body and take his gun and the bullets, and then I follow Belphegor, who keeps making a real massacre. Of course, I don't stay doing nothing. I shoot them in the head, the chest, the throat and sometimes even in the genitals. Don't worry, I end them after a couple of seconds of intense pain !

The floor and the walls are really painted in red now. It's a fucking carnage. And I simply just don't give a fuck. The metallic smell of blood don't want to leave my nose and my ankle boots are sticky because of the blood, but I don't give a fuck.

"It's the last room Princess, ready ?"

"Let's go." I answer, checking the bullets remaining.

He opens the door and I start shooting every guy I see. They all fall in a few seconds, under my bullets and Bel's knives.

"Trash." I mutter, snorting with disdain.

"Weak." Bel adds with his sadistic grin. "But so much blood~, so pretty..."

"Let's get the hell out of here."

Bel agrees and leaves, me behind him.

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

"I thought you'd bring me home Bel."

"Ushishi~, its funnier like this"

We go inside the VARIA HQ, still covered with my illusions for me. It's quite useful it's nigh time, because it's completely empty. Belphegor's holdings my hand to guide me in the dark. We go at least on the second floor when Bel lead me in a room. His room I'd say on first sight. So messy...but with a nice flat screen TV and some game consoles.

"So we're gonna sleep together ?" I ask with a smirk.

"If you're not of me raping you in your sleep~."

"Oh, you finally know what it is ?" I reply, breaking my illusions.

I feel my black hair reaching my waist again instead of the curly blond hair on my shoulders. I go to his closet without asking, looking for clothes to borrow for the night.

"Princess, gimme the..." He whines but stops because I've already thrown a t-shirt and a pair on pants on his head.

"You're welcome~."

I take a t-shirt and sport pants and open a door, which is leading to a bathroom. Lucky me ! I change and go back in the room, throwing my clothes on the armchair.

Well...my shirt will sleep on the floor tonight.

I join Bel in the bed, only to be welcomed by a pillow.

"You can't throw things at a Prince."

"Oh yeah ?" I say, taking a pillow, a evil smirk on my lips. "But you've just started a war Princey."

"Ushishi~, you're gonna lose."

"Wanna bet ?"

That's how all hell broke loose and a pillow fight started. I hope the rooms are soundproofed. But...I think it's the first time I do something normal for a very long time. It's great. And I honestly think Bel's thinking the same because he loves hitting me with his pillow.

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

I wake up, not because my night's over, but because there's an arm on my face. I roll and fall head first on the floor, with grace.

Take note of the irony please.

I get up and stare at Bel and his slow breathing. Maybe I'm gonna let him sleep...nah, don't wanna !

"BEL, GET UP, IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP !" I shout, jumping on his bed, making him fall.

I barely dodge a knife. Note to myself: Belpehgor is not a morning person.

"VOIIIII BEL..."

I turn around to see Superbi, who froze when he saw me. He looks like a freaking statue, I mean even his eyes aren't moving anymore ! But Bel, who seems more awake now, throw one of his knives and cut the Superbi's cheek, and all of this with his sadistic grin. But at least, it gets Superbi out of his shock because he slams the door and come right in front of me. Hehe, I'm still on the bed so I'm taller than him.

"What the hell are you fucking doing here !?" He asks me, trying to be calm.

But he fails. Hey, his voice changed too ! I didn't notice in China, but it really did changed ! His voice's deeper now, even more than before, and it's so fucking husky. I give him a nervous smirk and use my illusions to become the blond girl again.

"I'm not the one you think I am ?" I try, jumping from the bed to get my clothes back.

"VOOOIIIIII !"

I barely have the time to take my second shoe that Superbi throws me on his shoulder, a hand on my back to keep me from falling.

"But, Mister Squalo, you are not going to bring me home, are you ?" I ask, trying to have a snob accent. Don't know how I did it, but it came out like a English accent.

"SHUT THE HELL UP ! YOU'RE LUCKY I'M THE ONE WHO FOUND YOU !"

"Superbiiiiiii~!"

"Boss..." Someone with a deep voice whines...or sobs.

Superbi stops in his tracks and we glance at each other for half a second and peek in the room. The door is partially open. Okay, first of all, the guy seems to be a fucking pervert. Second of all, who can have a hair like that without putting his fingers in an outlet ? Third of all, who has a poster showing a guy in a shower !? Well, we can see his back only, hopefully for him. But...huh, the worst is that I truly think he's bowing in front of the poster. Fuck, poor poster guy. And I don't feel sorry for others really often.

"Who's the creep ?" I whisper to Superbi, who has a disgusted look on his face.

"Leviathan, a VARIA officer..." He mutters, staring at the scene.

Oh oh, I think that's the kind of moment where you're so disgusted, scared by what you're witnessing that you can't stop staring at it. I sigh, put my hands of his cheeks and turn his head so that he can see straight before him. Well, I guess, I have blond locks in front of my eyes.

"You weren't suppose to take me home ?"

"Yeah yeah..."

"Don't be so shocked, that's your colleague, you should know him and his tendencies..."

We both shiver at the same time. Fuck, I think that guy has managed to traumatize the both of us.

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

Kindness is not part of Superbi's dictionary. Otherwise he wouldn't have thrown me like an object on the backseats of his car. Hold on, since when a seventeen year-old guy owns a car...of fuck it, that's Mafia for you. I sit up straight and buckle up when Superbi sits in front of the wheel. I quickly peek outside to see Bel waving at me, his grin on his lips. That's when the car starts that I see mist forming next to Bel to reveal a baby with an indigo pacifier. Mist Arcobaleno huh.

"What the fuck were you doing in Belphegor's room !?"

"We had a sleepover."

"VOOOIIII I TOLD YOU NOT TO HANG OUT WITH HIM DAMN IT !"

"Fuck, why do you care if Bel and I are friends ?" I ask him seriously.

"Tch, you shouldn't hang out with VARIA."

"Do you mean you too ? You don't want to see me ?"

He casts a glance in rear-view mirror to see me. I don't know what he's seen, but he quickly stares at the road again. It hurts. It means he don't want me around, right ? I know I'm scared of others pushing me away because of the orphanage, but every single it's Superbi, my chest hurts. It's probably because I admire him. Yeah, it must be it.

"We're killers, there's no time for kids."

"Superbi, I've killed people in front of you in China, you really think any of you can be a bad influence for me ? I'm smart enough to stay myself."

"Anyway, how did you even make it to the Head Quarters ?"

"Bel took me there after the mission." I answer, nodding to myself.

"VOOIIII BECAUSE HE TOOK YOU ON A HIT TOO !?"

I guess it's his way to show he cares about me.

Well, I hope so.

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

I skip the part where Dino screamed at me, saying he was worried to death and that I was at the VARIA and bla bla bla. Because Superbi had just dropped me off, explained the situation to my brother and left in the blink of an eye. Of course, me being myself, I called him a coward and listened Dino's reprimands. And you know what ? I really, really truly feel sorry for my future nephew or niece when they'll sneak out for the first time.

Anyyyyyyway, it was last month. Now I'm back in Mafia Land.

"Are you even listening kora !?" Colonnello yells, kicking me on the head.

"Yeah ! You were saying now I can use a rifle you were going to...okay, I stopped listening there."

"Be more careful at what I say maggot !"

"Not this nickname again !"

"I'll keep using it as long as you won't listen to me kora !"

I sigh. Poor little me. I hate this nickname.

"So, now I have to explain one more time. Fon told you've discovered the truth for the Arcobaleno and you knew about the flames system."

"Yeah..."

"Here." He says, throwing a bullet at me. "Put it in your rifle."

I do it and put the weapon in my back before following him between two mountains. To sum up, it gives onto a plains. You can't guess how big is the back of Mafia Land. Even those lucky enough to fail the test. They only see the cliff and the whirlpool.

"In position." He orders me.

I sit cross-legged and aim my rifle. I find it easier to shoot when I sit and not flat on my stomach.

"Use your flame."

"I'll fuck my Accuracy 308 up."

"What do you think the bullet I gave you is for kora !?" He barks at me because of my pout. "Use you flame maggot !"

I hold a sigh back and obey. Then I move my head backwards to check that yes, my rifle is fucking shining because it's swallowing my flames !

"It's like you but in orange." I point out it him. Yep, it's like his blue shots.

"Those bullets are specially made to absorb the flames. Even if the only bullets you can have absorbing your Flame of Wrath is for your rifle." He explain, crossing his arms on his chest. "Now get ride of the targets."

I position myself back and aim. Once I have the target in sight, I squeeze the trigger. My eyes open wide, I start grinning when the target explodes, just like the rock behind it.

"That's awesome~." I hum, getting up from the ground. "It's even more powerful than my flame alone."

"A flame focused on one single spot obviously increases its destruction potential." He says with a nod, staring at the fuming pieces of rock.

I nod too, completely agreeing with him.

"And now training can become serious. I have taught you to use a gun and a rifle, now you know the basics you'll learn them once again."

"Let me guess, with flames ?"

"Flame of Wrath and Dying Will Flames."

"If I remember well, Fon told there were seven kind of flames, right ?" I ask. He nods, which makes me continue. "And my Flame of Wrath having some of the Storm and Sky attributes, it should be one of those two, no ?"

"Your flame should be a Sky Flamme, and Reborn, Fon and I think it definitely was. But with the experiences...it might have changed."

"Isn't there a way to know ?"

"There is, that's what I was planning to make you do. You see these bullets ? Each of them correspond to a type of flame. You'll shoot with all of them."

"Can't I just stop once I know what my flame is ?"

"You're a moron or you're doing it on purpose kora !?" He bawls, kicking on the head.

I'm used to his kicks by now, I don't fall anymore. Yaye me !

"And don't you even think that now you're used to my kicks you won't fall face first maggot !" He continues, hitting me on the head with the grip of his weapon.

And I'm on the ground again. But, on one hand, I don't the pain from Colonnello's blows. When I think about Dino always screaming because of Reborn and sadism apparently being a common point to every Arcobaleno, I'm kinda lucky actually. But, let's not think about what those Estraneo bastards did to me.

"Hey, you said I could use my Flame of Wrath with my rifle only ?"

"So what ?"

"So it means I'll shoot my Dying Will Flame with my gun ?"

"That's it."

"And if you want me to shoot all the bullets, it's because there's a chance I might have more than on flame ?"

"Exactly." Colonnello approves. "You can use illusions, and even if it's only on you, it means you have enough Mist Flames to fight with. We're gonna start with this one to be sure. Your flames will be absorbed, so don't worry about that."

I get up from the ground and catch the indigo bullet, take my gun and put it in. I turn around, back to my rifle to face the other targets. Yeah, this place is full of targets. I stretch my arms, my gun in both of my hands, close my left eye, aim and fire. The bullet is indigo and left an indigo trail behind it.

"Good, now for the Sky."

I do the same, but it's just a regular bullet. The same goes for the Storm and the Lighting.

"Cloud." Colonnello tells me, giving me a purple bullet.

I shoot. This time it makes me move back because of the power of the shot. But to tell you the truth, the worst is the feeling that the gun drained my energy when I put the bullet in.

"Your Cloud Flame seems to be your dominant one, but you can't dose it for now so it came out too powerful. Next one, the Rain."

Nothing happened, like the Sun Bullet.

"So your flames are the Cloud and the Mist. Now we know that, go run around Mafia Land ten times _with_ your weights."

"Sir, yes sir !"

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

I'm at my ninth time when I hear the sound of a rifle. A rifle pointing at me. Even if my legs are numb from the run and I'm panting, my reflexes are still here. So I take my gun, take cover just when they try to shoot me and aim the origin of the attack.

"I have no fucking idea who you are, but you're handicapped on this island."

"Are you sure of this ?"

A baby with a pump-action shotgun ends up on the rock I'm usin to hide. Short blue hair, strange goggles and a gray...pacifier with strange black flows in it ? An Arcobaleno ? But they're only seven...

"Lal, you got here first !"

I raise my head to see Colonnello in the air, hold by Falco. So they know each other. Not surprising when you think about it. Falco let go of my tutor, who lands on my head. I could have been face against the ground if he had wanted it. And that's weird, because he usually doesn't miss a chance to make me fall.

"Colonnello, you're slow !" He...or more she with the voice, reprimands him.

"Iemitsu had hold me back. But I'm glad to see you, Lal."

"You...you idiot !" She screams, blushing madly. "Don't say things like that in front of others !"

"Oh, just pretend I'm not here !" I correct her immediately.

And...I have a glare in return. Yeah, right, Reborn told me to learn to shut up. Fuck, I really should pay attention to it.

"So she's your student ?" She asks, showing me with a quick sign of the head.

"Yeah, and she was Fon's before."

They both start to stare at me. I...really don't like it ?

"Luciana, this is Lal Mirch, a member of CEDEF and my old supervisor ! She will be training you, like me, for the next week !"

What ?

"Don't even think my training will be as easy as Colonnello's." She warns me.

THE FUCK !?

 _ **First contact with CEDEF...**_

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Thanks for reading the chapter and I hope you've liked it ! Luciana meets CEDEF ! What will be the consequences ? I wonder...Anyway, leave a review if you want to and ciao~!**


	14. Membre of the CEDEF

****Hi ! That's the chapter 14 ! The manga is owned by Akira Amano, I only own the OC. I apologize for the OOCs and for the mistakes.****

 ** **Enjoy !****

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

Shitty week. Shitty training. Shitty superv...yeah, I'm gonna avoid to think that, you never know. No but seriously, since when people shoot an eleven -almost twelve- year-old girl from everywhere !? But, I have to say my survival instinct has improved. Well, it has for a long time. Anywayyyyy...

"Colonnello, when will I train on moving targets ?"

"When you'll be used to shoot with flames. You seem comfortable with the Accuracy but not with your gun. You still move back."

"For my defense, the shock is much more important than with regular bullets." I reply, loading my gun again.

"I know, but Lal gave you advices, no ?"

"She did. Focus on the target, your breathing, stay calm and stay still. The same things you told me. By the way, what's your relationship ?" I ask him. I smirk when I notice his blush.

"SHOOT THOSE TARGETS INSTEAD OF SAYING BULLSHIT KORA !"

I shoot. I back up again. Colonnello sighs. And take his...rifle to aim at me ?

"Give me your weapon." He orders me, and I obey right away.

"What are you gonna do ? You're not gonna kill me, right !?"

"No, I'm gonna make you understand how to do it." He explains while loading his rifle.

"What ? Wai..."

"Shot !"

And this how, I, Luciana, eleven and a half or something like that, got shot by my dear and sweet Spartan tutor. Ah, love between a teacher and their student...Different colors start to fill my sight. I'm gonna faint again huh.

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

Argh...voices ? There are voices not very far. I can say one of them is Colonnello's...there's Lal's too. But the third one, a deep man voice speaking Japanese...I get the most important thing of what they're saying, thanks Fon and Feng for teaching me Japanese, but from what I understand...they're talking about me ? I sit up straight and put my feet on the floor. The coldness of the floor of the room I share with Colonnello makes me shiver.

But who give a fuck about the cold floor anyway ?

"You're awake !" The unknown voice exclaims, in a perfect Japanese.

But when you look at him closely, there's not a lot of blond-haired Japanese. I can get the brown eyes, but the blond hair ? Although he has some Italians features too.

"Luciana, this is Sawada Iemitsu, the External Advisor of the Vongola Famiglia, and the the head of the CEDEF." Colonnello introduces him.

"I'm supposed to know who he is ?"

"You haven't done the homework Reborn had sent you ?" My tutor asks me, arms crossed.

That's right, now that Feng's not here anymore, Reborn sends my lessons by the mail. And it's not only normal education, but also Mafia history, especially Vongola's history. And how it works. And there was something about...the External Advisor ?

"The External Advisor is the...fuck, it's the one right under the Boss during crises ?" Damn, if Reborn was here, he would kill me for doubting so much.

"That's it." The Iemitsu guy confirms. "And CEDEF is the organization led by the External Advisor. As you said, it helps Vongola during crises."

"So...in front of me I have the second most powerful man in the Vongola ?"

He nods with a goofy grin. Okay...seriously, the Vongola and the Cavallone have to be the only two Famiglia where the members grin or smile so much. Important members of course.

"Why are you here ?"

"Because I want you to join CEDEF." Iemitsu answers before Colonnello.

The hell ?

"Why would I join CEDEF or any other related mafia groups or Famiglia ? If I really have to become something it would be a hitman so that I can do what I want."

I have a goal, I can't allow myself to have burden ! I can't waste my time.

"First of all, doing everything you want in our world is severely punished, there are rule you probably don't want to break if you care so much about your freedom. Vendicare is not a place you want to visit."

What Reborn told me about them makes me shiver. That guy's right about this.

"And second of all, CEDEF is an expert when it comes to informations. We know a lot of things about everyone in the mafia, things you wouldn't suspect."

But that, that interests me. Not only because to get rid of the red-eyed trash I need to know where he is, but also because that Iemitsu is not as stupid as he seems to be. He discovered my goal quickly, or at least the kind of person I am.

"Maybe I should think about it, shouldn't I ?" I reply with the best fake smile I have. But with my acting talents, he totally buys it.

Or not. He completely sees through me. But that's how it works in the mafia. Hypocrisy and lies govern to win.

"What would the formation be ?"

"Learn how to collect informations, hacking, find some people and negotiate with mafiosi."

"You want to turn me into a geek who makes everything with a computer." I sum up, snorting, almost with disdain.

"Kid, give us your answer." Lal tells me coldly. I almost forgot about her.

Join the CEDEF or not ? I should talk with Dino about this. But if they're here and if they know me, I bet it's because of Reborn. He'll kill me one day. And when I think he told me he would personally train me one day...I'm sure that, when this day will come, Dino will laugh at me like I do for him since we know Reborn. He'll enjoy this that little...whatever.

On one hand, I don't want to affiliated with anyone or anything. Even the VARIA, because I don't want to receive orders. That's probably why Dino has trouble with authority when it comes to me...But one the other hand, I can use CEDEF for my own personal interests and find my target with their infos. Plus, the Vongola is the most powerful Famiglia. Even if CEDEF is independent, it has to be respected as much as the Vongola under Nono, no ? I could use this reputation...I seriously I've seen Mukuro too much in my dreams. His manipulative side rubbed off on me. At least, I've learned from the best.

"Can I finish my training with Colonnello before ?"

"It was my intention." Iemitsu replies, nodding. "Does this mean you accept ?"

I nod. That's the best thing to do.

"Fine, now you go back to your training. The bullet should have fixed your problem." Collonnello orders me.

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

"You've willingly joined the Mafia." my dear pineapple accuses me hen I opened my eyes in our clearing.

"They can be useful to reach my goal. Don't tell me that if you had had the chance you wouldn't have done the same."

He seems to be thinking for a couple of seconds and smirks. A malicious and scheming smirk.

"You joined them to use them. You're so manipulative."

"I have a great example." I say with a smirk, staring at him.

"Kufufu I can't deny it." He chuckles.

"Still on the run ?"

"No, I've been taken in by a Mafia Famiglia."

"And still you criticize me ?" I ask him with my poker face.

"I'm not planing on letting them alive."

I clearly see the blood lust in his eyes. Blood lust and need of revenge. It could scare me if I didn't know my gaze could reflect the exact same thing. All the people I've killed for Simon were probably frightened to death when they saw my look before I exploded their brain.

"Hey Mukuro, do you think we will see each other in real life one day ?" I ask, gazing at the bright sun above us.

Even if what's around us is what my mind invented, this landscape calms me down. I could almost feel the heat on my face, as if I truly was under the sun.

"Who knows ? Maybe we'll fight side by side one day ?"

"Maybe." I repeat with a slight smile. "For now, can you help with my illusions ?"

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

"STOP PLAYING THE GUITAR AND COME TO SHOOT INSTEAD ! YOU CAN'T EVEN PLAY !" My tutor screams at the top of his baby lungs, glaring at me.

I pout and put my guitar away. Guitar I've more or less negotiated in a store in Mafia Land. Anyway, I follow him outside. I screw up my eyes because of the sun. Why is it so sunny in March ?

Oh, Superbi turned eighteen, didn't he ? Like Dino last month.

"Colonnello, you just missed the ro-"

"We go somewhere else before." He cuts me, leading me to the whirlpool.

Once at the cliff, I go to the edge and stretch my whole body. My black tank top heats up because of the sun, my military jacket wide open, but a cold draft on my bare legs makes me shiver. I only have a military short after all.

"What are we doing here by the way ?"

"Wait and see by yourself." He answers with a smirk.

And I do. Then I hear the train. A sadistic smirk on my lips, I already imagine many things to do to the poor souls coming to us. You have no idea how funny it is to bully those who fail the test with Colonnello. His personality rubbed off on me. The sadistic part, even if I already had one.

"I can't wait to see their face when you'll tell them to jump head first." I chirp, grasping my rifle's strap to put it back in his place.

He glances at me with a mocking smile. Okay, something is weird. The train stops and its doors open on a blond guy with a huge smile and a baby with a fedora. I blink once, then twice and manage to say something.

" _C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL*_ !?"

"Happy birthday sis !" my brother answers, leaving the train to hug me.

"You can speak French now or is it just the single sentence you know ?" Reborn asks me, leaving the train too. "Ciaossu Colonnello."

"Reborn !" the baby yells, drawing his weapon out to shoot Reborn.

My brother's tutor uses his head to dodge and I pull him down to avoid the bullet, from my tutor this time.

"Welcome to Mafia Land bro !" I exclaim with a big, stupid smile on my face.

"I'm not the only one stuck with a crazy tutor, am I ?" He teases me.

"Yep." I sigh. "You're here just for my birthday ?"

"Hey, said like that it sounds as if it was bad for me to see you on your birthday !" He complains, pulling on my cheeks like a grandma.

I try to speak but I can't, so I just let him.

"And you join the CEDEF without my consent ?" He continues, pulling harder.

Does he remember it doesn't hurt me ? Oh, that's a vein pulsing on his temp ? He must be reaaaaally pissed off. He finally lets go of me and passes a hand through his hair. They're longer than I remember them to be.

"Why are you always doing thing like that without telling me beforehand ? First you follow Belphegor for a mission and spend the night at the VARIA estate and now you join the CEDEF..."

"Love ya ?" I try, tilting my head.

"Don't you think you'll get away with it so easily." He counters with a frown, his arms crossed. "No but seriou...what's this thing !?" I follow his finger with my eyes and find my rifle.

"What, you thought I was playing Monopoly here ?" I reply with a blank face. "I'm learning how to fight with firearms."

He opens his mouth to say something but Reborn kicks him on the back of the head, making him fall flat on his stomach. Well yeah, I moved at the last moment so he wouldn't bump into me. So now, I'm staring at Reborn, standing on Dino's back.

"Colonnello gave you his bad taste in weapon, didn't he ?" The hitman taunts.

"At least, she doesn't fall like a moron like someone else's student."

I'd swear there's a lightning between their eyes before Dino grunted and stood up.

"Reborn, are you really here only for my birthday ?" I ask, hands on my hips.

"What other reason could it be ?" He replies with a supposedly innocent pout.

"You seriously think it will work on me ?"

"Dino, this is Colonnello, the person in charge of the back of Mafia Land and Luciana's current tutor. He'll take care of your training for the next two days."

I knew it.

"WHAT !? But you told me it was a vacation !

"Dino, you should know by now that 'Reborn' and 'vacation' are never in the same sentence." I sigh. My brother pales.

"I'm warning you, I'm not as nice as Reborn kora ! You see the whirlpool ?"

My brother walks to the edge of the cliff, looks down and comes back, a little bit green.

"Jump in it kora !"

"WHAT !?" He screams, so loud he could compete with Superbi.

"Luciana can show you." Reborn suggests.

"I can or I must ?"

Reborn's sadistic smirk answers me. I sigh, take my rifle off, like my gun, to put them on the ground with my training headband. I take a long run-up, run and stop at the edge of the cliff, on my two hands, legs in the air.

"A...Ana ?" Dino calls me, his eyes open-wide because of the surprise, of the shock, don't know.

"Your face is even funnier upside down !"

I bend my arms to gather strength and project myself in the sea with a back-flip. I have the time to witness Dino's gaping like a eyes, his eyes wide before focusing on the approaching water below me. I close my eyes and my head is submerged, quickly followed by my whole body. I do that once a week now, so it's just a child game to me. I don't need to throw my flame anymore.

I summon my Flame of Wrath and make it explode on itself, enough to interrupt the whirlpool's flow. In that short amount of time I swim as fast as I can to the cliff and emerge, grabbing a rock. I shake my head and start climbing.

"How...did you do that ?" My brother questions me once I was in front of him.

"Training and habit." I answer with a shrug.

"Dino, your turn."

"But Re..."

"Still the same." I say, watching my brother falling into the ocean after a kick from Reborn.

"Why would I change ?"

I sigh, noticing Reborn and Colonnello in a glare fight once again, Dino struggling to climb. What a crazy life...

 **This is how I joined CEDEF, and how I spent my twelfth birthday.**

* * *

 _ **кровь**_

* * *

 _ ***What the fuck !?**_

 **Hey ! Thanks for reading the chapter and I hope you've liked it ! Luciana is a manipulative child, isn't she ? I apologize for lateness of this chapter, but final exams do that to you. But I'm done with high school ! Oh and, seriously, isn't it fucking hot ? It's 34°C, so 94°F ! I don't know how people can live when it's hotter than this ! Anyway, leave a review if you want to and ciao~!**


End file.
